Dance With the Devil
by koneko-chaan
Summary: Here I stand helpess and left for dead  With Jills attempt to kill Wesker failed, she finds herself trapped by him. Her life now in the palm of his hand. Inspired by the song Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin PRE-RE5 JillxWesker slight JillxChris
1. Here I stand Helpless and Left for Dead

Disclaimer: All Characters, settings and other Resident Evil things belong to Capcom. Story belongs to me.

Authors Note: I'm not really sure where this came from, but I had read a few Fanfics of Jill and Wesker after the Spencer incident and I decided to make on of my own. I apologize in advance if there are some similarities to other stories. It was not intentional. And to warn you ahead of time there will be grammatical errors. So if you could point them out for me that would be great. Thanks and enjoy story!

"JIIIIIILLLLLLL!"

Those were the last words Jill heard before she tumbled off the cliff. Her fists clenched tight against Wesker's shirt as Chris's voice rang in her ears. Her mind was at a blank, the only thing she could think of was if she had made the right decision. She had lunged at Wesker before he could crush Chris's neck. It had been a frenzied moment, her feet moved to quick before her mind could process what was going on. She had done the only thing she could do. In the last moments before everything went blank, Jill let one thought enter her mind; Had sacrificing herself to take down Wesker really been worth it? She would of gladly given her life if it meant Wesker had come to an end.

She braced herself as she saw the ground come hurtling towards them. Jill was terrified during the final moments of her life.

Wesker awoke several minutes after they collided with the ground. He sat up to find the broken figure of Jill Valentine lying on top of him. He suddenly remember what had happened moments earlier. Jill had ran at him, pushing both herself and him out of the window. He had lost his grip on Chris. Anger started bubble up inside of him, he threw her off of him into the side of the cliff.

He stood up and walked over to her. He could feel the blood from his eye trickling down his face, he stuck his tongue out to taste it. It was salty and cold. His clothes were stained with blood and mud.

Glancing down at Jill, who seemed to be dead, he muttered under his breath.

"Stupid woman. Thinking I would die from merely falling out of a window. How sad that you died in vain. You had been a thorn in my side for far too long." He leaned down to pick her up by the neck.

His eyes widened when he felt a faint pulse in her neck. She was alive! He must of broken her fall. He then tightened his grip on her neck. He could feel her body writhe under his touch. Jill began to attempt to cough, but all that came out were a few broken breathes.

The damn bitch should be dead already. He glanced down at her hands as she attempted to bring them up to his wrists. You had to admire her human strength. She could have been a valuable weapon if she had the proper injections. _No matter, _he thought. Her life would be over in a few short seconds.

Wesker tightened his grip on her neck, ready to end her pathetic life when his heightened hearing picked up something in the wind. It was Chris's voice.

"Jill!" Wesker picked up the terror and sadness in his voice. A faint smile graced Weskers lips, when he thought of how broken he must be. The loss of his long time partner and friend should have broken his spirit.

Another thought came across his mind; if he killed Jill right here and now, Chris would find her. But if he took her with him it would take away any closer he might obtain from seeing Jill's body lying cold and broken in the mud. Wesker still thought of ending her life, but decided against it considering that it would look bad if he emerged with a dead body in his arms.

Although it angered him to do so, he released Jill from his grasp. She fell to the ground in a heap of broken skin and bones, attempting a few weak breathes. As she attempted to clutch her neck, her entire body began to tremble. Seeing her in pain gave Wesker a small amount of joy.

He leaned down and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered; "You're lucky I'm letting you live. But just think about this; every moment you live, Chris will be in agony. He will never know what happened to you. He will forever wonder if you died or are alive. And you will never be able to see him again. Feel his friendly touch, or hear his teasing voice. You will be at my mercy. Just remember that. Remember that I have given you this gift. I will expect you to repay it back in any way you can. So be prepared to do anything I ask." He paused to look at her face, she was too weak to show any emotion, maybe even to weak to know what he was saying. But he could feel a small fire inside her raging at him, even if she wasn't aware of it. "I'll let you live…. For now. So you had better prove to be useful to me."

With that last remark he quickly picked her up. He could feel her tense when he did so. Even in a situation like this Jill didn't allow herself to relax.

Wesker began to walk forward, the rain, he had just noticed, pouring against their skin. Washing away small amounts of blood and mud. He looked at Jill who was lying limp in his arms. Her head hung limp. Wesker then changed her position so that her head was supported by his arms. Her hands were then tucked into her lap. As he did so, he could feel Jill latch her hand onto his shirt again. Wesker noticed how her once near perfect fingers, were now caked with mud and blood. Her nails were almost all broken and bleeding. Judging by the fall she had probably broken her leg and fractured a few ribs.

His ears perked up as he heard her attempt to say something. Her face was pressed in between his arms and chest. He could just barely make out the attempt to speak. But it didn't mater, he knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Chris…." He made a small chuckle at her. When she was able to move again, he knew she was going to be a handful for him. After she said that single word he felt her body go completely limp, her hand fell from his shirt and into her lap. He smirked to himself at her helplessness. Knowing she was at his mercy, she might prove to be a helpful toy. But he have to wait and see what the future brought.

When Jill awoke she found herself in an alien environment. She was lying in a rather uncomfortable bed. Her vision was blurry at first, attempting to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. She seemed to be in a cheap hotel. After her eyes adjusted, Jill glanced around to see if anyone was around. She seemed to be alone.

Something told her that she should get out of that room. The fact that she was alive was surprise enough. She crept out of the bed, it creaked loudly as she moved. Placing her feet on the old and matted carpet, Jill made her escape for the door. Her thoughts to analyze what was going on would have to wait for later. Opening the door she winced at the sunlight gazing over the horizon, the birds chirping told her it was early dawn. It seemed that she had been in a Motel. This made things easier for her, now all she had to do was get as far away as she possibly could.

After taking a few steps Jill felt a sharp pain run up her leg. She fell to the ground, clenching her teeth together to stop from crying out in pain. Glancing down she pulled up her pant leg, noticing that her leg was completely purple, it looked as though her knee had been dislocated and recently popped back in place. A large bandage was wrapped around her ankle, she assumed that she had sprained it. But who had helped her? It couldn't have been Wesker, could it have? She shook her head and attempted to limp away. There was no point in thinking about it now.

Jill limped away as fast as her leg could bear. Oh she hoped nobody would see her. She managed to make it to the end of the parking lot before she heard a voice that made her blood boil and turn cold at the exact same time.

"And where do you think you are going?" Said the wretched voice behind her.

Jill stopped in mid step and turned around, hoping that what she saw wouldn't be Wesker. Closing her eyes as tight as she possibly could she turned around and opening one eye. Her hopes were useless.

Wesker was standing there with a tray full of simple medical equipment, and what seemed to be food.

A slight tone of amusement was in his voice; "And to think I went to all that trouble of fixing your leg and you repay me by attempting to run away." His voice changed drastically, there was no hint of humour, only disgust. "You should be thankful I didn't let you die right then and there."

Jill didn't say anything, she was too confused about what was going on to say anything. Wesker had let her live, even cared for her. Why? What did he want?

"So how about you be a good girl and come back into the motel room?" He began to tap his foot rapidly in an annoyed matter.

Jill had seen him do that many times back in S.T.A.R.S. She knew that meant to do what he asked or else you would get it.

Although her brain told her to keep on going, her common told her to turn around and go back into the room. Jill knew that in her state she was in match for Wesker. Especially the fact that she didn't have any weapons. Jill slowly made her way back to motel room. Feeling defeated she sat down on the creaky bed and stared at the wall.

Wesker placed the tray of medical equipment on the table and walked over to Jill. He bent down onto both knees. Without saying anything or even looking at her, he slid off one of his leather gloves, and began to zip down Jill's B.S.A.A shirt.

Jill jumped back in fear and confusion, "What are you doing?" She asked covering her face, that single movement had turned her face a shade of red, redder than a tomato.

Wesker looked up at her from beneath his ever present sunglasses. "Don't act like I haven't done this before."

"Don't remind me." Jill shuddered looking away in shame.

"I'm just checking to see if you've damaged any ribs or internal organs, it's easier if there's nothing between my hand and your skin."

Jill just merely shrugged, starring at the wall ahead of her.

Wesker made a faint smirk and placed his hand on her ribcage, he lightly pressed on each rib checking for any injuries. The tip of his fingertips pressed against the bottom of her bra. Goosebumps spread all over Jill's body at Weskers touch. He smirked to himself, his touch still made her nervous

When his fingers trailed over her lower ribs, Jill cried out in pain.

"You have one broken rib." He stood up to go pick up the tray of equipment. Taking off a roll of bandage he looked at her. "Lift up your arms."

Jill looked at him for a moment then did as she was told. He began to wrap the bandage around her torso. She was glad he hadn't asked her to take off her bra, to wrap it around her entire torso. Even after everything that had happened, that was something she didn't want to go through.

As soon as he had applied the bandages Wesker walked away and sat on the bed next to Jill's. Jill slipped back on her shirt. She glanced at her fingers, they were cleaned but appeared to have started healing. There wasn't a single finger that didn't have a scab on it. One appeared to have stitches. The rest of her body must have been cleaned already, considering what she had seen of herself. Glancing over her should Jill looked at Wesker who was now sitting there reading a book. She shivered at the thought of him touching her.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Wesker placed the tray with food in front of her. "You should eat something. It's chicken noodle soup and crackers."

Jill still did not look at him, "Thanks."

The sight of food caused Jill's stomach to start growling loudly. She downed the food as fast as her body would allow her. As soon as she had finished the food, there wasn't anything to do. The room was too cheap for a television. But she dared to ask her current silent roommate.

"Why?" This caused Wesker to look up from his book. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you leave me to die there? Why didn't you kill me then?" Her voice started grow angrier and angrier with every word. "Why didn't you die!" She slammed her hand down on the bed.

Wesker looked at the shaking angered frame of Jill. "Why you ask? You should know the answer to this. It's quite simple. Too cause Chris pain."

Jill widened her eyes. "What?"

"If he found you there dead he would be sad yes, but if you were missing he wouldn't know what to do or what to think. This causes him more pain than just seeing your broken, mud stained lifeless body half buried in the mud. Now he'll be left wondering what happened to you." Weskers face lit up with a cruel light as he spoke of Chris suffering.

Jill was silent for a moment before muttering; "You disgust me."

Wesker started to laugh at her comment, "I would be careful with what you say. I have your life in my hands. I could end it at any moment."

Jill felt her courage bubble up from inside her. "I don't see it happening. You've had more than enough chances to do that."

Wesker raised an eyebrow at her, she could hear the anger in his voice; "What!"

"You heard me. There have been many chances you could of killed me or Chris for that matter. But you seem to always pass the offer up."

Before Jill could even blink, Wesker was upon her, his hand gripped tightly around her neck. "I wouldn't say things like that if I were you.."

In any other situation Jill would have listened and cowered at his touch. But she had nothing to lose. Wesker had her captive. She couldn't speak with his hand tightly gripped her throat. Instead she glared at him, a sinister grin on her face, challenging him to crush her throat. His grip tightened for a moment. Jill couldn't breathe. But it ended when he released her and sighed.

"I still need you for later."

Jill was clutched her throat gasping for air. "See."

Wesker simply muttered under his breath. She knew there was no need to anger him any further. It might prove to be bad for her later. Even if he wouldn't kill her it didn't mean he wouldn't make her life a living hell.

Going back to his book, he said one last thing before the two wouldn't talk for a long time. "You should rest. Your body needs to heal."

Jill nodded. She lied back onto the springy bed, it creaked and shook as she attempted to get comfortable.

Her mind began to wander until she came to a certain moment in her past. It had been one of her most remembered moments back in S.T.A.R.S before the horrible mansion incident. At the time it had been exciting and new. Now it made her cringe thinking how she had felt like that all those years ago. Jill remembered the day as clear as a bell. It had been the day Albert Wesker had been assigned to be Alpha Teams captain.

Another Authors Note: There! I did the first chapter! So far out of all the stories I have written, this one is by far my favourite. So I will probably end up updating often. Forgive me for grammar mistakes. I cannot use my Microsoft Word anymore for some reason, so I have been using a program with no grammar correction. This is just my perception on what happened to Jill during those 3 years she was with Wesker before Resident Evil 5. And during this story there will be many times that I will do flashbacks and memories of Jill and Weskers history. So please enjoy! I will leave it at T for now but it'll be M later on.


	2. First Meeting

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. Story belongs to me.

On the morning of Monday, March 4th 1996, Alpha team of the newly founded S.T.A.R.S. Special unit had been standing outside in the brisk cold, practicing at the shooting range for the first time.. Today was the teams first day as official S.T.A.R.S. members. They had all been together during the training they were required to take, a way to prove their worth. Strong bonds had already been formed.

Barry, Chris, Jill and Brad had been practicing their long range firing skills. Brad was currently lying on the ground taking extreme care to make sure that his aim was perfect. Chris however had a different plan. At the latest possible moment before Brad was about to pull the trigger Chris yelled out; "Don't mess up Brad!"

This took away Brads attention from the target, causing him to miss the target drastically.

"Damnit Chris!" Brad yelled. The smaller than average man stood up trying to look as big as possible. His attempt to look larger than Chris was useless, even with Brad standing up straight as possible Chris still stood at least three inches taller than him.

Not soon after a brief stare down, Brad cowered away at Chris's intimidation. A roar of laughter erupted from the rest of the group.

"It's okay Brad," Barry said slapping him in back. "Just keep on being our pilot and it's all okay!"

Brad gave a shaky nod, a look of shame in his eyes. Jill of course felt sorry for the man. He wasn't the best fighter, the only thing he could do was fly a helicopter.

It wasn't longer after that, that Brian Irons, the chief of police came walking down the path. "Gather round men!" Jill gave him a knowing look. "And Jill."

The group gather around the older man, curious to meet their new captain. "Now I want all of you to be kind and welcoming to your new captain. He has just transferred here to Raccoon City from another small town in Denver."

"Just bring him out you old fart!" Barry mocked. The entire group tried not laugh, considering that the chief was only a few years older than Barry himself.

He coughed in an annoyed manner, the entire group knew that he didn't have a whole lot of patience. But they also knew that they were to valuable to fire or even threaten. "Yes, well then. Allow me to introduce you to your new team mate and captain." His hand was held out in the direction of a foreign body walking towards them. "Please welcome Albert Wesker, your new captain."

Everyone stared at the man who walked towards them. His hair was a dirty blonde, slicked back. He had managed to make it appear that it was naturally like that. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. His face appeared to be frozen in a serious mask. There wasn't a trace of emotion in his face.

Jill glanced over at Chris. He started to mimic Wesker, he stood up completely straight attempting to keep a completely straight face. His joke ended when Jill made a small chuckle and elbowed him in the stomach.

This gave the two a quick stare from the new captain. Both Jill and Chris stood up straight; looking straight in front of them, fighting back the attempt to laugh.

Chief Irons gave the two a quick glare before he proceeded with introducing Alpha Team. "This is your squad, Bravo Team is currently finished their final training requirements today, so you will be introduced when they have completed."

The elder man walked behind the small group of S.T.A.R.S. members. "This man is Barry Burton, he will be your Backup Man and Weapon supervisor." The same motion was performed on Chris, "This is Chris Redfield, he will be your Point man and Sharpshooter."

Chris's face glowed with pride.

The chief passed over Jill and over to Brad. "This young man is Brad Vickers. He's not the best fighter but he is our Pilot and Computer expert." He slowly made his way to Jill. "This young woman is your B&A specialist. And.." Jill felt his hand trail down to her backside. Her eyes widened and face grew red. "Your Rear security." He leaned in his face to close for comfort. "Isn't that right Jill?"

Jill cringed at his breath, it reeked of sour milk and dried alcohol. But he was the chief, there was nothing she could do about his lustful ways. With her teeth clenched, Jill spat out; "Yes sir."

His hand stayed for a few more moments before he walked away to stand next to Wesker again. "Jill Valentine is an excellent close combat fighter. I've personally seen her in action."

"Really." Wesker glanced at Jill who was looking away, disgusted with the chief. She glanced back when she could feel his eyes starring at him from behind his glasses.

Even though she couldn't see his eyes through the glasses, Jill could feel the eye contact. His stare seemed to burn into her skin. She felt a small amount of blush cover her cheeks.

Chris, who had noticed this, nudged her and started making goo-goo eyes and girlish swooning motions.

Jill simply smacked him in the stomach. A sheepish half grin attempting to escape her lips.

"These are your top S.T.A.R.S. members." Chief Irons gave Jill one last look before he turned to leave. "I'll let you get to know your squad. Treat them well."

Wesker nodded at him, waiting for the elder man to leave.

The moment that he was out of sight, Chris put his arm around Jill in a friendly manner. "Sorry about that Jill."

Jill gave him a reassuring nod. "Yeah, at least he's starting to tone it down already."

Even though the entire group usually joked about those types of things together, when Chief Irons came around, everyone's protective side was shown. He was a lustful man. They all knew that. But with his status as Chief of Police there was nothing they could do about it.

The two of them finished with Jill's remark before they gave their full attention to their new captain.

He glanced over everyone. "First things first. You will all address me as Captain Wesker, until I see you fit enough to call me anything else. And secondly.." He dropped a bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I want to see what you have got."

Alpha Team looked at each other in confusion.

"I want to see how well you fight hand to hand." Wesker clarified.

Chris stuck his hands in his pocket in a lazily manner, "Shouldn't we work on gunmanship first?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow at him. "We will get to that afterwards."

Walking over to a open area of dirt he stood directly in the center. He pointed at Brad. "You." Wesker stood in a defensive stance, ready to fight. He didn't even bother to remove his sunglasses, a sign he didn't seem to think of them as a big enough threat. "Let's see what you got."

Brad looked around at his team mates. They all were eager to see the results of the match. Brad gulped, obviously terrified of fighting this man. His knees began to shake uncontrollably, a small amount of sweat starting to build up on his forehead. Jill couldn't help but feel sorry for him, the way he started mumbling something before walking over to Wesker.

"Take your best shot." A smug look on his face.

Brad looked at the team on last time before taking a shaky swing at Weskers head. It all went downhill from there.

Jill felt her heart beat increase dramatically as her turn came nearer. Brad had almost started crying, a noticeably large bruise starting on the left side of his face. Barry was limping off, the family man had pulled his leg before he had been able to get a good hit in. Chris was currently in the middle of the battle. Although he had lasted the longest out of anyone, he was starting to lose. Jill closed her eyes tight not wanting to watch her friend lose to this complete stranger.

When she finally dared to open her eyes, Chris was lying on the ground, hand clutching his nose. Jill could see blood dripping out between his fingers.

Glancing up at Wesker, she could see him slick his hair back. Before his gaze was directed at her. "You ready?"

"What!" Chris stood up and stared at him. "She's just a girl!"

Jill glared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

That made Jill smile, placing a hand on his shoulder she turned to Wesker, giving him a dirty glare. "I'll be fine."

If Jill had been looking close enough at Wesker's face, she would have noticed the small amount of amusement on his face. But she seemed to have missed it.

"Please then. Come."

Jill did as she was told. She did her best to walk on steady legs, but she already felt enough fear that her new captain wouldn't go easy on her. Losing face on their first day together wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Ladies first." Wesker taunted.

"With pleasure." Jill shot back at him.

Taking a swing at his head, she heard him mumble under his breath; "Predictable…" Jill grinned at his remark. She had only taken the first swing to throw him off course, having been the last one to fight him, Jill had an advantage now. Everyone had started with a swing to his head. Wesker would then dodge going in for a sudden kick from the left to the stomach. Jill anticipated this to happen. The moment she had began to throw the punch, Jill side stepped towards the right hoping to evade his dirtied combat boot.

But something wasn't right. Looking up at his face she could hear a faint laugh at her attempt. Instead of coming in from the left, like he had done previously, he came in from the right. Hitting Jill directly in the stomach, perhaps even harder than what the others had received.

She instantly fell to the ground. Attempting to gasp for air, Jill clutched her stomach. Her chance to recover didn't last long. Wesker had started to walk over to her. Standing over her he cocked his head to the side in a mocking manner, "Down already?" He sounded as though he was talking to a child.

This angered Jill. She gained another burst of energy. "Never!" Lifting herself up onto her arms she attempted to swing her leg around and trip him.

He of course jumped up and out of the way of her swinging leg. Jill expected he would do this, so during her moment of swinging her leg, Jill pushed herself up latching her hands onto his vest Jill pulled him down. Before they started falling, Jill kicked her legs onto his stomach, hoping it would flip them the other way, ending with her pinning him down.

Her face lit up as she felt her position change, with a blur of a moment, she found herself on top of Wesker face to face each hand clenched tightly next to his head. Glancing down she noticed her legs had been straddling his waist.

Looking over at her team, they looked at her with amazement and respect. Chris gave her a thumbs up, "You did it!"

Jill smiled, about to get up to receive congratulations from her team mates. But something stopped her. She felt two large hands grasp her wrists, push her up then back down to the ground. Slamming her body into the dirt, she could feel her brain rattle inside her head at the impact. Jill winced at what she thought would come next. But nothing happened. Opening her eyes she could see Wesker's face mere inches from her own.

"That was fast."

Jill felt anger burn inside her, she attempted to struggle free, but his body had completely blocked her from moving. His hands clenched her wrists so tight Jill's hands lost all colour. He was also currently straddling her hips, preventing her from fighting with her legs.

Sighing in defeat Jill allowed herself to calm her expression, body still tense. "You win.."

Wesker released his grasp on her, "Never let your guard down unless you're sure that your opponent is down."

Jill looked away in shame. Her stomach was in agony, her wrists burning, head spinning and her legs wouldn't allow her stand up.

Wesker hand already stood up and was dusting himself off. He looked down at her with a pitiful stare. Holding out a hand for her to take it, he looked disappointed with her. It didn't matter to Jill, she had only known him for what seemed like hours, when it had only been minutes.

Taking his hand she floated up.

Wesker nodded at her, then looked at everyone else. "You all need work on close combat. Things will be different with me as your captain. There will be intensive training from here on out until I see that you are fit enough. I will _not_ go easy on any of you."

Jill sighed and walked over to her team mates, all broken and bruised. She seemed to have gotten the better side of it. Maybe he had gone easy on her.

"Captain Wesker!" Jill called out. "Next time don't go easy on me!"

He looked at her with shock, but then retained his expressionless mask. "Of course, Ms. Valentine."

"It's Jill."

"What?"

"My name is Jill." She said sternly.

"Whatever you say…Jill."

Jill could still remember the first time he had said her name, it wouldn't be the last time though. Her body tingled as the last 'l' rolled off his tongue. How his words made her blood boil and freeze over at the exact same moment. How he could make her hate his guts, yet love everything about him. How she felt confused yet knew everything. And how something told her that he couldn't be completely trusted. And being able to forget all of those feelings in a matter of minutes, when his true intentions were shown.

Albert Wesker was a mysterious man. Now when the only feeling left for him was hatred, she was trapped between his fingers. Ready to be squished like a helpless ant pressed between your foot and the ground.

Authors Note: Not much to say about this chapter really…. So yeahh… J I will probably edit this later. I'm not to happy with it. I don't know if I want to change it or not. Plus it seems really short…. I dunno… L Not sure if I'm okay will posting this.. EDIT: I changed a few things around from the original, After writing this I learned a few new facts I didn't know before, such as Wesker was the captain from the beginning and Joseph was on Bravo Team in the beginning. It started to bother me so I went back and changed some things. So now it'll stop bugging me.


	3. Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. Writing belongs to me

Authors Note: Because I forgot to do this last chapter, but thank you to those who took the time to leave a review. I enjoyed that. A special thanks to Nyx Nightshade who even gave me a few tips through Private Message. Thank you again. Here is another chapter.

Turning her head to the right, Jill sighed deeply. The wind outside howled in a lonely fashion, almost like a lost child crying out for it's mother. Jill clutched her pillow tightly. She had been lying there for hours, hoping that sleep would eventually take over. No such luck. There were too many things going on in her mind. Memories from her past, things she wished she could have done differently, things she predicted would happen in the future and her current situation.

She had been trapped in this crappy motel room for what seemed like weeks. With nothing to do, Jill had spent her time thinking about things till the point where her head would start pounding. The stale stench of cigarette smoke, cheap air fresheners and multiple bodily fluids hung in Jill's nose adding to her constant headache.

Jill wondered why Wesker had chosen such a revolting place to stay? She knew he wanted to keep a low profile for the time being, but wasn't this a bit much? She had known the man for ten years, during those years she had come to realize no matter how sick and twisted he was, he always had some class.

Taking one last final sigh, Jill had given up attempting to sleep. Lifting herself up onto her elbows, she looked over at Weskers almost completely still body. Even in the dark she could still see his chest rise and fall with every breath. He seemed to be asleep. During the entire time Jill had attempted to sleep, she hadn't once heard him move. Even with his still body Jill still wondered if he was truly sleeping. She knew he had given up his humanity years ago, but even a monster must need rest. Right?

Jill decided to test if he was truly sleeping. Slowly sliding her legs over the side of the bed, she threw off the thin excuse for a blanket. The bed creaked loudly with her every move. The moment her toes touched the ground, the brisk cold nibbled at her skin. She had expected it too be cold in the room. It was almost December, and the thin, poorly insulated walls did not provide her with any extra warmth. Standing up, Jill hugged herself tightly. Goosebumps covered her body, while every single hair stood up as straight as possible. Wesker had provided her with clean clothes during their stay in this hell hole. Although at the moment her dirtied and blood stained B.S.A.A uniform seemed more comforting than an oversized black wife-beater and knee length sweatpants. A sweater, or at least full length pants, would have been a little more kind on his part. Jill assumed that he had done that on purpose. His cruel addiction to causing pain to others, had led him to do anything to make Jill uncomfortable in any way possible. Even if it was something as insignificant as a lack of warmth.

Jill stood at the door of the motel room. She had made it this far without Wesker taking any notice. She slowly reached out her shaky hand to turn the deadlock, the cool metal sent more shivers through out her body. Holding her breath, Jill turned her head to Wesker. He was still lying still. Her eyes closed tightly as the locked clicked open. He was still unmoving. Jill silently sighed in relief to herself.

Long fingers trailed down the door to the doorknob. Wrapping her hands around it, she slowly turned it, a weak whiney creaking noise was emitted from the poorly made metal. An even louder noise came from the hinges of the door. _Damn this piece of shit motel. _Jill thought, her face furrowed in annoyance and worry. She started to wonder if what she was doing was a good idea. He hadn't hurt her… yet.

Her thoughts were cut off by a cold wind piercing her skin. Her body trembled in reaction to the sudden temperature drop. The room had been cold, but this felt like the Antarctic to her. Her body had been used to much warmer climates. Jill shook her head. She had managed to get this far without waking up Wesker. Why not try going further?

Jill had managed to take a few steps outside before her toes started to go a painful numb. Ignoring the sensation in her toes, Jill looked around at her surroundings. Everything was dark, except for a flickering of light on the motel sign. The wind stormed around her violently, the woman's now shoulder length brown hair flying in every direction. Jill attempted to blow the stray strands out of her face, it did not work. In the end she had to release her arms from their protective grasp on her body. Her attempts seemed futile, the wind had decided to grow stronger. Stopping any view ahead of her that she may have had. Jill suddenly missed her bob hair cut. It had always been more manageable than her hair now. Maybe after all of this was over she would cut her hair?

Jill laughed miserably to herself, the thought that she might be able to escape from Wesker's grip and return home was pointless. Even though she had managed to walk this far away from the motel room, she knew it would all come to an end soon. As much as she wished it wasn't true, her brain told her it was useless to try. This was one of the few times Jill didn't listen to her mind. She hated him too much to even allow herself to think properly. These past few days had been complete hell. Spending them trapped in the small room with Wesker, the two never talked with the exception of commands and Jill's smart ass comments. Every day he checked her wounds. As far as she knew she was a fast healer. But the fall had been something she shouldn't have survived from. She had been extremely lucky to have Wesker break her fall.

Jill shook her head vigorously. Lucky? She was not lucky. If she had been lucky, she would have died along side Wesker. And everything would have ended. She looked at her shaky hands. She was not acting like herself. In a few short days, Wesker had managed to turn Jill into a depressed, self hating woman. She hated herself and him even more for making her like this. She guessed she had too much time to think. She needed something to keep her busy.

Her thoughts were cut off by a large arm suddenly draped around her torso. She welcomed the sudden warmth, even though she was not pleased with who it was coming from.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jill could hear the annoyance and anger in his tired voice.

Jill snorted at him; "Just getting some air."

Wesker made an irritated sigh. "I suggest you get back in the motel room, _now_."

"And if I don't?" Jill inquired, amusement in her voice. She had, had enough of Wesker. The little voice in the back of her head still told that what she was doing was not a smart idea.

Wesker smirked behind her, a small chuckle escaping his lips. His hand made it's way from it's current position on her collar bone, down her side, tickling her sensitive skin. Goosebumps spread throughout her entire body. Her heart beat increased rapidly, eyes open wide. The frigid wind drying out her unblinking eyes.

His breath now brushed against her ear. Jill clenched her teeth together. He knew that she was unable to fight back without inflicting pain upon herself.

His currently un-gloved hand was now floated above her ribs. Jill instantly understood what he was doing. She clamped her eyes as tight as they could go, the moment his thumb pressed against her frail ribs. He held it there for a few moments, not enough pressure to damage them, just enough to cause Jill tremendous pain.

Jill had to use every bit of strength she had to stop from crying out in pain. A few muffled noises came from her tightly closed lips. She would not give him the satisfactory of hearing her cry out in pain. She had to at least save some face.

With her entire mind focusing on not making any noises, it left her legs weak and wobbly. Jill's balance was thrown off. She wanted nothing more than to just fall to the ground in a crumpled mess. She felt herself fall against his hand. That pushed her over the edge, the pain was now just to much. A cry of pain escaped her parted lips. Her body then instantly fell against his chest.

Wesker grinned in victory. "That's why." He released his grip from her.

Jill felt relieved with her body now freed of his touch, with the exception of her leaning against him.

Wesker took a few sudden steps back, causing Jill to fall instantly onto her rear. A sharp pain shot up from her tailbone, sending it through her entire body. Jill moved so she was now on her hands and knees freeing any pain on her now injured tailbone. She hung her head low in defeat. She felt weak and useless. She wasn't supposed to be the type to be on the ground in defeat. She was supposed to be the one standing up looking down on the frail body on the ground. Not vice versa. Not Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S. member. She cursed herself for allowing Wesker to get the best of her again. She made a mental note to let that be the last time.

Wesker stood above her, staring down at her with agitated eyes. His sunglasses for once were not present. Jill stared up at him, his eyes pierced through her skin. His red-orange iris's seemed to glow in the dimly lit night. Cat like pupils didn't help with the whole look. Jill knew that most people would probably crumble to the ground if they saw his eyes now. She could still remember when his eyes had been an icy blue. Both eyes had pierced her soul, but his eyes now also terrified her.

"Now get back into the room. We're leaving tomorrow morning." He spat at her.

Jill didn't even acknowledge his words. She simply pulled herself up from the chilled concrete. Toes now completely numb, she wobbled back the shit hole motel room. She honestly felt relieved to be back in the room. Even more relieved to be back in her uncomfortable springy bed. The thin blanket providing her the much needed warmth. That brief happening had taken a lot out of her. She now hoped her body would allow her to rest.

Taking a deep breath, she winced at the pain in her chest. Her ribs must have been re-injured a little bit. This complicated things a lot more.

Jill jumped when Wesker walked in, slamming the door behind him. Locking it with more force than necessary. He didn't look at her. She already knew she had gotten on his bad side for waking him. He huffed before collapsing onto his own bed.

Rolling away from him, she pulled up her blankets to her chin. It wasn't much longer before sleep finally graced her with it's presence. It wouldn't last long though. In a few hours she would be woken up to be transported to a place she would later refer to as 'the burning pit of hell'. Poor Jill had no idea what lied ahead of her.

The next had morning had been horrible, Jill had been able to fall asleep, it however had not been a pleasant sleep. Her dreams were plagued with dreadful memories of Wesker, painful memories of her days in S.T.A.R.S. Memories that made her smile and feel excruciating pain in her heart. They were enjoyable and happy memories, they just made her wish she could experience them again. Anything besides this. Anything besides being trapped by Wesker.

She glanced over at Wesker, who was currently talking on his cell phone. Jill was unsure who he was talking to, the only thing she had been able to figure out was that it was a woman. Obviously a very stubborn woman at that. He seemed to be trying to convince her of something, his voice cross with annoyance. Jill could see his lip quivering in anger. She must have had some importance to him, if he wasn't loosing his temper on her. Jill smirked to herself. She enjoyed watching him attempt to haggle with the woman.

Jill suddenly felt his cold eyes on her skin. His face laced with repressed anger. Something told her that he would be releasing that anger out on her later. An icy stare from his eyes made her blood run cold. After what had happened last night, Jill had come to realize that her constant rebellion against him wasn't the smartest thing for her to do. It had only resulted in intensive pain. She would have to tone it down, especially when he was in one of his frequent moods. Jill looked away from his stare, the smirk still plastered on her face. She could hear his voice drop drastically. Jill assumed there was something he didn't want her to hear. He had even walked away from his current position sitting on his bed.

Jill huffed in annoyance, assuming it had to be something about her she leaned over as far as she could without looking too obvious. She had no luck.

Wesker ended the call with a successful; "I'm glad you came to understand me." His expression relaxed back to it's usual blank physic, "We will see you soon."

Flipping his phone shut, he rubbed his temple. Jill heard him take a deep breath and mutter; women.

The two were silent for a extremely long time. Jill welcomed the sudden knock on the door.

"Mr. Wesker? I am here on behalf of Ms. Gionne. I am supposed to take you to the facility." The voice, Jill assumed, was of a young man.

"Ahh. Good." Wesker replied, getting up from his bed. He stopped at the door, looked over his shoulder and commanded Jill; "Come."

Jill did as she was told. There was no need to ruin his perfectly content mood.

Wesker opened up the door to reveal a young fresh faced man. He had the face of a child. Standing at only 5' 8", Jill could see his entire body submit to Wesker. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His fear reminded Jill of Brad.

"Umm. This way, please." The boy walked towards the parked black car. Jill was unfamiliar with the type.

He opened the door for Wesker and Jill to sit down. Wesker entered without even a simple nod. Jill however stopped before she entered.

"Thank you.." She looked down at his name tag. It read _Jeffery Redman, TriCell Corp. Automobile Division_. "..Jeffery."

His cowered face disappeared to reveal a warm smile. "You're welcome Miss."

Wesker made an annoyed grunt. The two picked up, Jill quickly slid into the car, sitting as far away as possible from Wesker. Her brain clicked in when they began to drive away. _Tricell? Why were they with a man from Tricell? _Jill soon decided not to waste her time thinking about that. Wesker would not tell her. She knew that much. Maybe she would be able to get it out of this 'Ms. Gionne', if the two should ever meet.

Jill leaned her head against the window. Her poor sleep from last night left her feeling fatigued still. She did not know how long the car ride would be, nor did she care. Being in that room had been hell. Something as small as this change of scenery was calming, even if Wesker was still beside her. Jill stared out the window until she was able to fall asleep.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I had issues during the middle of the chapter. I had started writing something then decided to erase all of it. I spent a few days decided whether or not to keep that. I had finally decided on to get rid of it. Plus every time I really felt like writing I always ended up being busy, which was a disappointment. But I hope you enjoyed this one. More to come so stay put.


	4. Easy to Find What's Wrong

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I merely own this story.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, adding this story to your favourites and your story alert. I greatly appreciate it!

Jill awoke to Jeffery lightly shoving her shoulder. "Sorry to wake you, but we're here Miss."

Jill made a slight groan. She had been enjoying her light snooze. It had been dreamless sleep, something Jill welcomed with open arms. Luckily for her it had left her feeling refreshed and awake, unlike her time in the motel room.

She was surprised to see the seat next to her empty. _Where had Wesker gone? _Jill had figured that he wouldn't leave her alone. Hadn't she proved that she would try to make a break for it? Jill had tried to escape on several occasions. What made this time any different? Had he been so naïve to think Jill had learned her lesson from last night?

Jill looked back to Jeffery. He stared at her with concern, sunglasses halfway down his nose. "Miss?"

"Right… Sorry." She smiled slightly at the young man. It was fake, but a smile none the less. He had done nothing wrong, there was no need in causing him discomfort.

He stepped back to give Jill room to exit the car. "Please follow me." He asked politely when Jill had emerged from the vehicle.

It felt nice to stretch her legs. It had been cramped in the backseat of the car. Jill looked at her surroundings. Everything was guarded. Every single door in sight had a keypad beside it. Looking over her shoulder Jill gulped, she had discovered why Wesker hadn't stayed to keep an eye on her. There was a large gate behind them, men standing at either end, gun in hand staring straight ahead. Barbed wire ran across the top, preventing Jill any hope to escape. Why was this place so heavily guarded?

Jill followed behind Jeffery, curiosity piqued when he began to punch in the code for the door. _2458485* _She made an attempt to commit it to memory by repeating it over and over again.

The inside of the facility was an eerie white. Everything appeared to be clean, not even a single grain of dirt was present. Upon entering, a sterile stench filled Jill's nose. She wiggled her nose in disgust, it smelled like a hospital. Jill couldn't stand hospitals. They reminded her of death, the white clean walls masked a dark and filthy fate.

Men and women dressed in white lab coats walked hastily past them, a few staring at Jill, who now felt awkward and self conscious. Did she stand out that much? Everyone was so professional and neat. Jill had however waltzed on in wearing sweatpants and a wife beater. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail but the lack of a hairbrush and shampoo left it greasy and knotted. Jill was thankful she didn't know any of these people.

Jeffery stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "Mr. Wesker said to have the doctors take a look at you, he had business to attend to. He'll be back later to check on you."

Jill shuddered. It would have been better if he just stayed away, she didn't want to deal with him anymore. She nodded at him before turning to the door.

He punched in a different code, this time it was _4755941* _The door beeped at them, a click noise came soon after.

"They're expecting you already. I have to go now." He waved goodbye before walking off in the direction of the front door.

Jill gulped before opening the door. She was expecting some type of the mutated life form to be on the other side, ready to 'tend' to her wounds. Something like Dr. Salvador from the Kennedy report. Jill shuddered at the thought. The handle was cold and left a stagnant alcohol based smell on her hand.

"Miss Valentine?" A man with greying hair greeted her. His face was stern, although a hint of kindness was present in his voice. "I'm Dr. Mclean, Wesker has told us you need medical treatment?"

Jill nodded sheepishly. "Yes."

He walked over to place down his clipboard on the nearby table. "Well, I will call the nurse and we'll get started." He motioned for her to sit on the metal examining table. "Please, sit."

She did as she was told. Over the past few days, Jill had forgotten all about her pain. Being in such an environment made her remember how much everything hurt. She hadn't done anything to cause herself harm, but the encounter with Wesker the previous night had brought it back out, only she had been trying to ignore it completely.

When the nurse entered, Jill braced herself for the poking, prodding and needles she knew was about to come. The doctor and nurse exchanged a few words before turning to Jill. They both smiled. They weren't comforting smiles, more of one that made you nervous and worried.

"Let's get started shall we?" The doctor pulled out a latex glove. slipping it over his hand, a slapping sound echoed in the small room.

It was moments like these that made Jill hate the doctors. Especially in creepy white, clean buildings. (Which Jill had now assumed was some type of laboratory/clinic)

"Let me know if I cause you any discomfort." Dr. Mclean said, as if to give her some reassurance. He must of noticed her nervousness.

"Okay." Jill allowed herself to relax a little bit. In a place like this it was best not to completely let her guard down. Especially knowing that Wesker was somewhere nearby, but not aware of his exact location.

She stared up at the ceiling, the florescent lights flickered giving Jill a slight headache by just looking at them. She didn't exactly want eye contact right now. Not with these people. Not with two complete strangers, who seemed to be working for Wesker. No matter how kind they may appear to be. To Jill they were the enemy. Though at this moment she would allow them to do their job. It would just make things easier for all of them.

It didn't take them long to finish examining her. Jill had suffered from a mild concussion, probably the reason for her headaches. She had one bruised rib, two fractured and one broken. The doctor had told her that she had been extremely lucky it hadn't been more severe. Her knee had been dislocated, Wesker had however already popped it back into place. She would have to be careful for the next while, it would be extremely fragile for the next few weeks. Her ankle had also been a minor sprain, nothing to worry about though. None of her wounds had been infected luckily.

"If Mr. Wesker hadn't been there you would have been good as dead." Dr. Mclean stated, going over a few forms on his clipboard. "Now what happened exactly?"

Jill shot her eyes away from his. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't exactly tell him the truth. She would sound like a crazy person if she did. "I.. uh…-"

"There was an accident above a cliff, we both fell." Jill stared at Wesker, who had managed to come in without grabbing anyone's attention. As always he was professional and sophisticated. She hadn't thought he would have just come out and said it. It wasn't exactly something that happened everyday.

Dr. Mclean raised a wild eyebrow at him. "Could you tell me more? I need it for the forms."

Jill could see Wesker glare at him from behind his sunglasses. Obviously he did not know Wesker. "There is _nothing _else to say." His words seemed to spook Dr. Mclean, who had now stepped back, a fearful look on his face. Wesker turned his head to Jill, "You have done your job with her. We will be leaving now."

The doctor gulped, "Of course sir. If Miss Valentine will just sign the paper, you'll be able to leave."

Jill took the clipboard from his shaky hands. Even after all this time it still shocker her how people were so intimidated by Wesker. She scribbled down her signature quickly, before standing up to follow Wesker.

"Thank you. I'll get your pain killers to you as soon as possible."

Jill nodded at him, but he had already turned away wanting to avoid Wesker's cruel glare. She couldn't blame him, she had been on the receiving end of Weskers wrath more times than she would like to count. Too many times had the S.T.A.R.S. team been screamed at for fooling around or wasting time. Too many times had they stayed hours overtime because they hadn't completed their work or training. It was something she didn't want to experience again.

"Come Jill." Wesker ordered. A hint of amusement in his voice.

Jill bit her lip to stop from blurting out that she wasn't a dog. That moment probably wasn't the best time to lash out against him. Instead she did as she was told, silently glaring daggers into his back. She swore she could hear him smirk. He was enjoying this far too much. She could only think of what she could expect to come in the future. Jill shuddered at thinking of the future. It was not something she wanted to think about now.

"Albert!" a thick Italian accent shouted out of the blue. Jill turned to see a gorgeous woman standing behind her. Jill couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown, pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, not a single strand was out of place. Her makeup, flawless. She wore a professional business suit, pencil skirt to match. An unnecessarily low cut lace shirt was underneath the jacket.

Jill suddenly felt the size of an ant compared to her. The woman looked at Jill. Her criticizing stare made Jill feel even smaller than an ant, but she would never allow herself to show that to the haughty woman.

Wesker inhaled deeply, just loud enough for Jill to hear the agitated tone. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Excella."

Excella looked at Jill again, a perfect eyebrow raised, "Is this _her?_" She emphasized deeply on 'her', obviously unimpressed with Jill's appearance.

"Yes. This is her." Wesker stated. "And I will expect you to treat her well." Wesker looked over at Jill, his voice suddenly more alive, "She is our special guest."

Jill felt shivers run down her spine with his last words. She hated herself for letting his words make her experience those feelings.

Excella crossed her arms, leaned her weight on one side, "I will see what I can do. She had better prove to be useful to me."

Jill now felt confused. How was she supposed to be helpful to this woman? Wesker didn't mean for her to become a slave for her, did he?

"We'll talk about this later. I want you to show Jill to her room. She needs time to heal."

A sly smirk spread across Excella's face. She made a slow stride over to Wesker, placed her slender hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Albert. Follow me."

Jill waited for Wesker to walk first in case he decided to get angry at her for walking before him. This 'Excella' seemed to bring out his ever growing bad side.

"Go!" Wesker snarled at her.

Jill complied, wobbling over to stand behind Excella. She could smell the Italian woman's perfume, it smelled of lemon mint. Jill welcomed the smell, anything was better than the smell of a hospital.

The walk to Jill's new room was excruciatingly awkward. No words were exchanged by the two women. A few cold stares were given, but nothing said. Wesker had gone off somewhere else, Jill did not know where. The brunette assumed Excella did.

It didn't take long to reach the 'living quarters' area. Jill was glad to know she would be staying in a proper room and not some cold, dark, dank cell. The room was unnecessarily exquisite. It was quite obvious that this facility was quite rich, but wasn't this a bit much? The walls were a deep crimson red, gold trimming along the top. The floors, a dark maple hardwood, shiny enough for Jill to see her reflection. Fresh flowers filled the room with a sweet scent. Expensive vases sat on several small tables littered around the room. A leather loveseat stood across from a 60 inch plasma screen television, hung on the wall. Two doors sat in the corner of the room.

"The door on the left is your bedroom, the one on the right is your bathroom. There is no kitchen for you. Wesker didn't want you to have sharp objects. Food will be brought to you daily." Excella cooed, her voice laced with annoyance. Both of them already tired of being in the other ones presence. The haughty woman talked towards the main door, "I will leave you alone to.." She paused, "Rest."

As soon as Excella left, Jill sighed. She finally had a much needed alone time. She plopped herself down on the loveseat, turning the television on to the news. She was unsure what had happened in the world during these past few days. Luckily for her she happened across an American station.

"…In other news, still no sign on the B.S.A.A.'s Jill Valentine, who disappeared several days ago in central Italy. If anyone has any news on where she may be please contact the B.S.A.A at 1-454-556-2245 Anybody who has information on the location of the agent will be rewarded with a large cash sum."

Jill sat there, mouth hung open like a fish gasping for breath. Her disappearance had already reached the news? A hopeful smile crossed her lips. Chris was looking for her! She hoped he would find her soon. He would, wouldn't he? Jill shook her head. Of course he would! He wouldn't leave her in the clutches of Wesker. He just wouldn't.

Jill felt the long awaited tears start to fill up the corners of her eyes. She had tried her best to not let them spill over in front of anyone. She had lasted this long without turning into a blubbering little girl. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears and sobs came pouring out in a large wet mess. Jill clutched a nearby pillow tightly, her knuckles turning a ghostly white. The broken woman stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. She hadn't cried like that in many years. Never had she felt so helpless, so out of luck, so self spiteful. Never had she felt so alone. She wanted to be back in America with Chris, laughing and watching movies in his apartment.

How could she have thought Wesker could be killed by falling off a cliff? Now she had come to realize that it had been a futile attempt. Jill stopped herself from thinking any further. What had she become? She had done the right thing, if she hadn't Chris wouldn't be alive and Wesker would probably have killed her as well. At least now Chris was safe, and if that meant Jill had to suffer it was worth it. Jill made a silent vow to herself to stop feeling sorry and thinking about her 'mistakes'. They were done, now she would think about the future and how she would plan to escape this place. She would have to wait for her body to heal. Trying to escape now would be a suicide attempt. She would have to learn the layout of the facility if she wanted to escape. Going out the front gate would be useless.

Jill made a final sniffle, wiped her tears. Her skin now red and sensitive from the constant tears drenching them. That was her plan now, she would find a way to escape. No matter how long it took.

Another update! I don't really have much else to say about this. So yeeeaaah. Leave a review if you wish, I enjoy reading them!


	5. I can see Through your Empty Lies

_**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, I merely own this story! **_

_**Thank you again for all your reviews, they really motivate me to continue this story! And from now on I'm going to underline Authors Notes. Fanfiction isn't letting me put in lines or page breaks for some reason. So here you go, it's the next chapter! :DDDD **_

_Seventeen days. Seventeen days Jill had been living in this hell hole. Seventeen days she had been finding any way she could to escape. Seventeen days she had been healing, visiting Dr. Mclean daily for healing status, a direct order by Wesker. Seventeen days Jill had been hoping for Chris to come barging in and come take her home. _

"Your body seems to be healing remarkably fast." Dr. Mclean announced during one of their daily check ups. "I haven't put you on any antibiotics, yet you're still healing faster than most."

He pulled out a sheet with several diagrams and images on it. "There isn't any infection trying to attack your body." He paused, "Or there is and it's being killed before we could find it. This is allowing your body to heal extremely fast."

Jill nodded along, just as confused as he was. She didn't know why her body was healing abnormally fast. A sinking feeling in the brunettes stomach told her that it would come back to bite her later.

"I would like to run a few tests." He started walking away, checking over some forms on his clipboard. Jill couldn't believe that he spent that much time looking at those things. She had a theory that he just looked at them to appear busy.

"With Mr. Weskers permission of course."

Jill jumped off the examining table, her hands latched onto his white lab coats sleeve. "NO!"

He looked at her, a puzzled look emitted from his raised eyebrows.

Jill released her grip on his arm, "I mean uh, you can't tell Wesker about this right? Doctor-patient confidentiality." She didn't know why she didn't want Wesker to know about it, something just told her that he shouldn't know. In a place and time like this, Jill knew that trusting her internal feelings was one of the only things she could do.

Dr. Mclean leaned against the back wall, his arms crossed. "Why don't you want Mr. Wesker to know about this?"

Jill looked away in confusion, "I don't know. I just know he shouldn't know."

He gave her a look like she was a small child, "I don't believe that is a good enough reason."

Jill looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please? I can just feel it would be a bad idea."

The elder man sighed in defeat, "I can't conduct the test without his approval, so I won't conduct the test." Jill smiled wildly. "For now."

Jill nodded eagerly. "Thank you!"

"Yeah." He motioned to the door. "You're done for the day."

Jill raised an eyebrow, "You're not escorting me back?" It would prove to be very beneficial to her if she was able to leave on her own. It would bring her that much closer to finding an escape route!

Dr. Mclean shook his head, "I have other things to attend to today. You know the codes to get through the doors right?"

"Uhhh…"

"I'll write them down for you."

Jill had to try extremely hard to not show her enthusiasm. This was going swimmingly. She had unsupervised access to the facility and the codes for the doors. She hadn't expected to be able to escape this soon. It almost seemed to good to be true. Jill's enthusiasm dropped significantly. What if it was too good to be true? It could be a trap set by Wesker just to see if Jill would try to make a break for it. Dr. Mclean was terrified of Wesker, he probably would go through with tricking Jill if Wesker asked him to.

Jill soon decided it was just too good an offer to pass up. If she did get caught, she would just get escorted back to her room. Wesker hadn't seemed to hurt Jill while she was still healing. He had no clue as too how fast Jill had been healing. She was safe, for now.

"Here." Dr. Mclean handed a small piece of paper, folded up hiding the numbers inside.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved before punching in the exit code for the clinic.

The hallway was dead silent, except for the buzzing coming from the flickering florescent lights above. The light bouncing off the white walls hurt Jill's eyes. Each footstep she made echoed in her ears, making Jill very uncomfortable and nervous. It was all too familiar. The non existent noise, her footsteps the only source of life around, it reminded her of the Arklay Mansion Incident. The only difference was the scenery and the fact that Jill was defenceless. If anybody or anything came around the corner, Jill would be screwed. A scientist she might be able to handle, her body had been well healed, she now felt almost no pain.

She slowly made her way around the first corner, checking to see if anybody was around. She was alone. Jill silently sighed in relief. That made everything that much easier. Jill continued down the hallway, ready to go into a full sprint if needed. She glanced up at one of the convex mirrors placed in the corner of the ceiling. Being able to see behind her made Jill a little bit more at ease. The constant tapping of her foot against the linoleum tile made Jill jump a little every time. It was all just too nerve wracking, but she couldn't just get herself to calm down.

The end of the hallway came fast. Jill stood at the elevator, a lump of air stuck in her throat. She hit the button, watching the blinking lights above the metallic sliding doors. Fourth floor, third floor, second floor, first floor. The door dinging, signalling it had arrived. Jill stepped inside. The slow easy listening music playing the background. The brunette felt gravity pull at her as the elevator descended. First floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor. The door dinging again. Jill wiped a microscopic amount of sweat from her forehead, she still hadn't run into anybody yet. It was a nice relief, but still unsettling. A lack of people worried her.

Jill walked past the living quarters, she had never had the chance too see past it. Now was her chance to find some emergency stairs or something like that. Jill knew enough to know that taking the elevator in a frenzied escape was never a smart idea, it left you trapped. Stairs however, were a much better choice. The open space was perfect for a quick escape. Though Jill hated to admit it, she had learned that from Wesker. One of the many helpful things he had taught her in the past.

She pocketed the still present piece of paper, in case she were to be discovered. It would prove to be useful again later. If no one but Dr. Mclean knew she had it, the better off she would be.

Jill smiled when she found a emergency set of stairs. They spiralled up for four stories, two more below Jill. Well now she knew that there were six floors in this place. It wasn't that valuable of information, but a bonus to know.

Jill started for the stairs, knowing where they came out would be a good thing to know. The echo in there was worse than the hallways. Each footstep sounded like there was somebody behind Jill. She found herself looking behind her with every movement. Even occasionally looking down the hole down the middle, in case somebody was following her from farther below. Taking a sideways glance at the wall, Jill noticed that she had already reached the second floor. Jill's heartbeat increased, she hadn't expected to make it this far. She might even be able to make it out then and there. Her small glimmer of hope became a shining star when she came to a small door, laced with rust. A sign hung; Emergency Exit! Exit with caution. Jill reached out for the handle, heart racing a thousand miles an hour. She was so close to freedom.

Her hand clutched to the handle with a death grip. She turned it slowly, a rusted creak was emitted. Jill turned around, there was nothing there but white walls and stairs. The brunette woman held her breath. The door clicked open, revealing a almost clear sky. Jill inhaled deeply, it had been over two weeks since the last time she had been outside. The sun kissed her skin, warming her cold body. A brisk wind drifted by, a fresh smell filled Jill's nose.

Jill's hopes were crushed when a large gloved hand ripped her from the freedom of the outside world.

"Well, well. Trying to escape again so soon Jill? Haven't you learned your lesson yet? I warned you." Wesker's voice had a disturbing smoothness to it. Jill tried to ignore the tone. It made her uneasy.

Jill smirked at him, "I thought you needed me? Isn't that why you didn't harm me before?"

Wesker didn't say anything at first, but he soon burst into a menacing bout of laughter. Jill hadn't heard him laugh very often before, it was a laughter that made her uneasy, nervous, even scared. His laughter abruptly stopped, "Don't misunderstand Jill. I didn't harm you then for a different reason."

Jill's smirk disappeared completely from her face. "What?"

Wesker had stolen her smirk. Jill didn't have a chance to react to the expression. The distance between the two was instantly closed, Wesker was now holding Jill by neck. Her feet dangled off the ground. Hands attempting to free herself. His grip tightening. Jill felt a lump of air begin group beneath his hand, trying to escape. The only noise Jill could make were a few broken gurgled gasps for air. Wesker seemed to have a fetish for doing this. He had done it too her three times already.

His grip released from her, she gasped for air. Her break didn't last long, she felt Wesker pick her up. It wasn't a gentle lift in the least. He had basically whisked her up by the arm, it felt like it was about to rip out of the socket. He pulled her in close, to the point where their bodies were pressed together. His hand now wrapped around her waist, holding her up. Wesker rested his chin on her shoulder, his head turned to her ear. His lips pressed against her ear. Jill could feel his breath, it sent shivers throughout her entire body.

He parted his lips to speak, "I didn't harm you before because there simply wasn't any doctors around to help you afterwards." He released his grip on her.

Jill widened her eyes, piercing his cold stare. She felt herself skip several steps. Crashing into the stairs, Jill felt immense pain in her ribcage. She welcomed the sudden stop as she smashed into the wall. The back of her head hitting first. She raised her hands to clutch her head. She didn't have much long to recover, Wesker was upon her again. This time he kicked her in the stomach, Jill was glad she hadn't been given food yet. If she had, it probably would have ended up all over the ground and Wesker's shoe.

He kicked her again, this time sending her down the next set of steps. Jill felt blood gurgle out from her mouth, she began to cough uncontrollably, spurts of blood escaping with every hack. It tasted horrible, warm and salty, a taste Jill felt was of defeat.

Wesker shoved her with his boot, his head cocked to the side. "How pathetic Jill. You really are weak."

Jill felt the anger bubble up inside her. "Shut up!" She gained a sudden burst of adrenaline. Jumping up off the ground, Jill found herself connecting her clench fist with Weskers face. It made a loud cracking noise, Jill was pretty sure it came from her knuckles, not his face.

Wesker put his hand to his face. A low growl escaped his lips. His gloved hand touched beneath his nose, a warm sticky substance ran over his mouth and the tops of his finger. He turned to Jill, she could see the angry aura around him. Jill began to shake with fear. She had just hit Wesker, made him bleed none the less. The woman felt her stomach begin to twist in knots, making it near impossible for her to breathe. She suddenly wished she wasn't standing so close to him. Even being a few feet away would have made Jill feel safer.

A different noise began to erupt from Wesker, the sudden change made Jill jump. It was laughter. Jill had punched Wesker in the face, yet he wasn't killing her or completely disabling her. He was instead laughing, it was something Jill never thought she would see. Jill slowly began to back away, making sure she didn't lose her footing and fall down the stairs. She wiped her mouth, blood smearing her bare arm. She hoped Wesker hadn't noticed her back away. He did.

"Where are you going Jill? We're not finished yet." His voice hoarse from laughter. Jill could see the blood leak in with every word.

She gulped, the bubble of air struggling to go down her throat. Jill opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She would have liked to have said something smart or strong, but her body just wasn't cooperating with her. Her mind was screaming for her to just turn around and run as fast as she could down the stairs and pray that Wesker wouldn't catch her. Jill just stood there, dumbfounded. Eyes wide with fear.

"Nothing to say Jill?" The blonde man wiped the blood from his face, staining his leather glove. "Tch," Wesker growled. He discarded the bloodied glove.

Jill tried to take another step backwards, her leg shaking. Her uncoordinated movements caused Jill to fall backwards. She tumbled down the stairs, a pain shot through her tailbone throughout her entire body with each contact with the stairs. Jill moaned at the bottom of the set of stairs, everything hurt now. More blood leaked out her mouth.

Wesker walked down to her, head shaking in the process. His pace was slow, it bothered Jill. He usually was too fast for anyone to see him. Now he lazily strolled down the stairs. Wesker nudged Jill with his foot. The brunette woman winced at his contact. He kneeled down in front of her, his face mere inches from her own. Staring at her from behind his glasses, Jill could see an eerie glow coming from his eyes. Jill tried to slide away with whatever strength she had left. Wesker stopped her, his arms planted firmly on either side of her shoulders.

"Once again you're trapped in situation you can't get out of." He moved his face in closer. Jill shifted her face away, he was so close that Jill could smell the blood on his face. It was an odd thing, seeing Wesker with any imperfection, especially something like his own blood. Wesker smirked. "Nervous, are we?"

Jill curled her lip at him, still unable to speak. Yes she was nervous, he was that close and she was unable to fight back. He could do anything he wanted to to her.

His hand slid down past her shoulder, it now rested beside her hip. Jill felt her face turn red. Weskers smirk widened to a small grin. "Do you remember Jill? I think you do. The expression and colour of your face, seems to tell me you remember."

Jill knew exactly what he was talking about. It sickened her to think about it, it was the one thing Jill regretted the most. She looked away in shame. Wesker picked up on this. He slid his other down to her hip, he leaned in even closer.

"This is almost like that time isn't it? Except for you were able to fight back then."

Jill wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at him, tell him to go away and leave her alone forever. To stop tormenting her, to stop bringing up her wretched past. No. She would do that, she would stay strong. Showing weakness to him was the last thing she wanted to do. Jill pushed her embarrassment away, hoping the redness would leave with it.

Taking a breath, hoping her voice had returned to her, Jill opened her mouth to speak. "I regretted it." She managed to get out.

Wesker looked taken back, "What?"

Jill furrowed her brow. "I regret it! I wish I could take it all back! I wish I'd never let it happen!" Her voice was raised, shaky with fear.

Weskers expression stilled back into his usual blank face. A single eyebrow raised, "Do you really?"

Jill closed her eyes tight, fighting back the tears. She nodded slowly. "Yes."

Wesker stood, leaving Jill alone on the cold floor. "I don't think you do." He turned to leave, but he stopped. "Oh, I wouldn't try to do this again if I were you. I won't let you off so easy next time." His eyes trailed up and down her body. "I suggest you go back to the clinic." With that he left.

Jill listened the tapping of his feet hitting the steps, trying to hold herself together. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't give him that satisfactory. Not after everything that had happened. Not after all he had done to her.

A thought crossed her mind, it pained her to think about it. Wesker seemed to have seen right through her. Was she that transparent? Could he really see right through her, just with a glance. Jill sighed in defeat, he was right. No matter how much she hated to admit it, even to herself Jill knew one thing. She didn't regret it. Not one bit. She hated him for it, and herself.

**Authors Note: I wrote this chapter kinda fast, the fastest one I wrote. But for some reason it was my favourite one to write so far. I think I might be a sadist… Not a good thing. On another note, I think from now on I'll try to update on Sundays. I'm only posting this one now because I won't be able to post it later. **

**One final note is that I went back and changed some things in chapter 2. So if you wish too, go back and re read it. It's been fixed to match the proper history of Resident Evil. So yeeaah. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry I haven't said what Jill 'regretted' yet. I don't want to say just yet. But I'm sure it'll be explained in the next chapter or two. So enjoy your cliff-hanger for now. All will be explained later on. **


	6. As we Dance with the Devil Tonight

_**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I own nothing but this story. **_

_**Authors Note: Once again, thank you to those who left a review. On another note. I have to say that authors notes and stuff will be bolded and in italic, since Fanfiction isn't even letting me underline things right now. I don't know if it's the files, the site or my computer. **_

_**Please enjoy this next chapter. **_

December 16th 1996 was a day Jill would never forget. She could remember every moment of it, as if it were yesterday. Every feeling, every smell, every touch were crystal clear in Jill's mind.

_Jill rubbed her hands together swiftly, a futile attempt to provide herself with warmth. The heater was broken. It had broken the previous day by Chris attempting to hit more heat into it. All 9 S.T.A.R.S. members dressed in scarves, hats and gloves. The only member who wasn't freezing was Wesker, as the Captain he had his own little office complete with private bathroom and working heater. _

_Snow lazily fell from the sky, cloaking the city outside with a calming white. A light frost coated the window. The radio played in the background, constantly fading in and out. The S.T.A.R.S. members all sat silently working on their ever growing piles of paperwork. None of them had been on a mission for quite some time. Even with them not even being a year old yet, both teams had only been on about 5 missions each. Wesker had decided that they all needed more training before going on any more important missions. His expectations were higher than any of them ever expected. _

_At least the pay is good, Jill thought, eyes half lidded. Her pile seemed to be larger than everyone else's. Wesker treated her different than everyone else. He didn't give her special treatment for being a girl, instead he pushed her harder than the other men. As much as she appreciated him believing she could be more than just a helpless woman, it was tiring. The constant one on one training with Wesker left Jill exhausted. Many nights she stayed at the Police Station until near morning. She could barely keep her eyes open on the drive home. On some occasions she would just sleep at the office. Either way it was always unpleasant. _

_Chris walked over to Jill, two Styrofoam cups in his hands. He held one out to Jill, "Mocha Cappuccino."_

_Jill smiled at him, taking the cup. "Thanks. I need this." The brunette held the warm drink up to her nose, the coffee bean and cocoa scent melded together, making Jill's mouth water. Coffee was just the thing she needed right now. She took a sip, it burnt her tongue. Jill ignored the burning, she needed the warmth. It was 11am but Jill had never fully woken up. The day had dragged on, they had only been there for 2 hours but it felt like a lot longer than that. _

"_So what do you have to work on?" Chris asked, taking his seat beside her, coffee glued to his lips._

_Jill sighed, "Way to much. A few forms to fill out, a stack of files to confirm and organize and multiple essays to write. I'm going to be here all day." It wasn't like she had anywhere to go, her apartment would be worse than the office. Not only would it be cold, but there wouldn't be anyone there to accompany her. _

_Chris nudged her, "You'll pull through." _

_She rolled her eyes, "I always do." She placed her coffee beside her and began scribbling away again. This was going to be a long day, Jill thought._

_9pm. Only Jill, Chris, Enrico and Wesker still remained. Everyone else had gone home early that day, either due to the snow or that they had miraculously managed to finish their work. _

"_You sure you don't want me to stay?" Chris asked, leaning on Jill's desk. _

_The woman shook her head, "I'm sure." She motioned to her now miniature sized pile of papers, "See, almost done." She had spent 12 hours sitting at her desk, filling out papers. Her hand cramped, a massive callus had formed on her middle finger, but overall Jill was victorious. A little over a quarter of her stack remained. "Besides, I'm going into the gym for a break. Being cramped in the office all day is really stressful." _

_Chris stood, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He reached for his things, there wasn't much to grab. Only a scarf lie on his desk, he already wore the rest of his winter attire, as the temperature of the office was near freezing. With a quick ruffle of Jill's hair, he left. _

_The snow had been falling all day, it grew deeper and deeper every hour. Most of the S.T.A.R.S. members left early due to it. The road was now near un-drivable. It looked like Jill wouldn't be going home tonight, she hadn't yet put winter chains on her tires. Trying to drive at night in such weather was suicide. Chris had, however walked to work. He would be able to go home, though Jill knew that he would be alone. Claire had just recently gone off to college in September, leaving Chris completely alone, like Jill. _

_Jill looked over at Enrico, his nose buried deep into his own personal stack of papers. His pile had been even larger than Jill's. The brunette woman eyed the glowing light emitted from Weskers office. She could only imagine his amount of paperwork. He had been cooped up in there all day, only emerging a few times to either grab some coffee or check up on the team. At least he was warm, Jill thought, rubbing her arms. She had noticed the stress lining his face. The way he walked had been different from usual. Usually he walked with perfect posture, each step filled with pride and superiority. Today was different though, today he had walked without perfect posture, his footing seemed even a little uncoordinated. He must have been extremely stressed out for that to happen. He hadn't even acknowledged Chris and Joseph's goofing off. _

_Jill sighed pushing it out of her mind. She didn't need to think about Wesker again, somehow she always ended up thinking about him. Over the months Jill had developed a crush on him, she deeply admired his strength, his leadership skills. Even when she was getting one on one training Jill found herself struggling to keep her mind on what was going on around her. On several occasions Jill would think of highly erotic things happening between the two of them. She knew nothing would ever happen though, relationships between colleagues were forbidden. Even having normal relationships was difficult. Jill had tried to date, but it never ended well. Barry was the only one in S.T.A.R.S. with a long term relationship, but that was only because he had been married before they had been formed. Joseph never had a relationship, but he told them of many one night stands. Other than those two, the rest of the group remained single. Most of the time, they all went out for drinks together after work. Wesker never joined them. He always seemed to have somewhere else to be, no one ever knew where he went. He always stayed late, none of them ever wanted to stay late enough to find out where he went. The man barely ever talked about himself. Nobody knew anything about him other than his name, his age and a few other trivial facts. They had tried to find out other things, but nobody ever prevailed. It seemed Weskers life would forever remain a mystery._

_In the locker room, Jill changed into a white S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt with navy blue sweatpants. She laced up her well worn Nike sneakers, then headed to the R.P.D. private gym. _

_The gym wasn't that big, as most of the officers trained outside. The inside had only a few punching bags, two treadmills, a corner full of weights and a few other exercise equipment. The center was empty, with the exception of several mats that lay on the wooden floor. It was place people would go to practice hand to hand combat. Jill had spent a lot of time there, perfecting her hand to hand combat. She sometimes wondered why Wesker always insisted on them working on that. They rarely ever had to do that sort of fighting. Hell, they rarely ever did any fighting. On some days it seemed like their skills were wasted on paperwork. When Jill had taken the job, she expected non stop action, being deep in excitement, not sitting in the office filling out papers. Sure she enjoyed the company of everyone, but sometimes she just wanted some excitement. Hopefully something would happen soon. _

_Jill stood in front of a worn out punching bag. It was the one she always used, many times she had taken her stress out on it. The brunette woman did a few stretches before letting everything go on the sack. It felt good releasing all her energy and stress out on the punching bag. She stopped herself from thinking about anything but landing hits. Everything was focused on that one task, something Jill hadn't done in awhile. There was usually a million things on her mind, some things she wished wouldn't be in there. One of those things was her frequent thoughts about Wesker. She sighed in personal defeat. He had once again entered her mind. Jill tried her best to focus completely on hitting the bag. _

_Her conflicting thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the door. "Jill?"_

_Jill abruptly stopped, the punching bag swinging back to knock Jill out of balance. She wobbled back, getting her footing under control, before she made a complete fool of herself in front of Wesker. "C-Captain Wesker!" Jill stammered, face red with embarrassment. "You startled me." She hoped he was far away enough to not be able to see the blush cover her cheeks. _

_Wesker looked at Jill, eyebrow raised. "Always expect the unexpected Jill."_

_Jill nodded. "Of course sir!" He posture straightened, hands now at her side. "Did you need something?"_

_He paced closer towards her. She noticed he was looking fairly casual. His tactical vest was missing, revealing a blue S.T.A.R.S. shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His collar was unbuttoned, Jill found herself looking at his revealed well defined collarbone. His sunglasses were still ever present. She could still feel his eyes stare at her from behind the tinted lenses. He eyed her up and down, she suddenly felt self conscious and wanted to cover herself. She had managed to work up a light sweat, her forehead covered in a light warm wetness. Jill truly hoped she wasn't smelling of sweat. _

_Wesker opened his mouth to speak, "I came in too tell you I need to see you in my office."_

_Jill began to step forward, ready to leave in a flash. Wesker stopped her with his hand. He held it in front of her like a stop sign. "You don't have to go yet, feel free to finish up here." He turned to leave, stopping at the door. He looked at her over his shoulder, "I've got all night."_

_Jill felt the embarrassment return. What did he mean by; 'I've got all night'? She waited for him to leave before sitting the floor. It smelled of lemon, meaning it must have been recently cleaned. She stared up at the ceiling, the florescent lights flickered back at her. Should she go now? Or would it make her seem too eager to go and see him? She had had enough of beating the punching bag, so she decided to just sit there on the floor for a moment before heading back into the office. Jill used the moment to collect herself. It didn't take long for Jill to get impatient and want to go back. She lifted herself off the ground and headed back into the locker room. _

_In the locker room Jill swiftly sniffed herself, she didn't smell. There would be no point in showering, she already had that morning. She changed into her pale blue S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt, navy blue cargo pants and her winter boots. She didn't bother with any winter clothes, as the workout warmed up her body. Jill shoved her things in her locker before heading back to the office. Her heart race increased the closer she got to Wesker's office. The only time anyone ever got invited in there was if they were in trouble. Jill had stood in front of his desk, usually beside Chris, her head lowered as he yelled at them for goofing off. She had also been on the other side of the door, ear pressed to the wooden frame, listening to others get chewed out at. It worried her, had she done something to anger Wesker? Jill hoped not. _

_Jill glanced around, suprised to find Enrico's desk empty. He must have decided to go home early, before he got completely snowed in.  
_

_She stood outside his office, a shaky hand raised to knock on the door. She lightly tapped the small shuttered window. She waited for Wesker to give her admittance. It was silent for moment. Then he spoke, "Come in Jill."_

_Jill gulped, she opened the door to find Wesker sitting behind his desk. His forearms rested on the oak desk, hands clasped tightly. He looked at Jill, who was now as terrified as a little kid who just walked into the principals office for the first time. She didn't dare to speak. She stood there, back almost touching the door, too scared to move any closer. The two stared at each other for a brief, silent, awkward moment. Wesker broke the silence, "Jill I've noticed how hard you've been working lately."_

_Jill nodded. "Yes sir." It was true, she had been working hard on everything. But, didn't he expect that of her? Didn't he expect her to be hardworking? To push herself? _

"_You've shown great promise in all aspects of the job. Your hand to hand combat is coming along at an amazing rate, your firearm skills are quite impressive for a woman of your age." Wesker stared at her, his face expressionless. Jill felt herself blush at his words, the fact that he was complimenting her was extremely rewarding. "I would have to say you are one of my best-" He paused, obviously looking for the right word, "men, I suppose." Jill took no offence to his words, she knew it was hard to find the right word for her. He didn't talk for a few seconds. _

"_Captain?" Jill inquired. _

_Wesker looked back to her, "I suppose what I'm getting at is that over these past months you've proven yourself worthy to refer to me as Wesker. There is no need for 'captain' anymore." _

_Jill's face lit up. She had been waiting for this day, the only other member who had the privilege to call him that was Enrico. Chris might have been able to if he didn't constantly get on Weskers bad side. "Thank you sir! I really appreciate your recognition!" Wesker nodded at her. Jill let her joy die down before turning to leave. _

_Wesker stopped her, "Wait Jill." She didn't turn around. The brunette heard his chair screech across the floor. His footsteps echoed in the small room. _

_Jill turned her head, only to find Wesker standing right behind her, completely stopping Jill from moving. "Captain?"_

_Wesker shook his head, "Wesker now, remember?"_

_Jill's heart rate increased dramatically. She could almost feel his breath, he was so close. "Right.. Wesker." She suddenly felt nervous. What was he doing? It wasn't like him to do things like this. She could only begin think of what was going on in his head. _

_Jill saw him plant his hands on either side of her head. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He stated. _

_Jill gulped, face heated with a red fluster. "What?" Should I be allowing this? Jill thought. Her mind told her to push Wesker away and get the hell out of there, but the rest of her body and voice seemed to disagree with that logic. _

"_Do you have a boyfriend?" Weskers voice was professional as always, as if he had just Jill to go and finish her paperwork._

"_N-no." Jill managed to stammer out. Why was he asking her that? _

"_Just as I thought." _

_Jill was puzzled at that remark. Where was he going with this? He knew perfectly well that relationships were forbidden. "W-why do you ask?" _

_Jill heard Wesker chuckle softly. "Well, Jill my dear," Jill shuddered at his words. "As all of you have proven, having a relationship is difficult, given the constant time needed for this job." Jill nodded. He was right. "As human beings," He paused, then leaned in close to Jill, his entire body practically pressed into Jill's back, pinning her to the wooden door, "there are certain needs and urges we have."_

_Jill stopped breathing. She knew exactly what he was implying. Her mind now screamed at her to get the hell out of there, her body still refused to listen. She tried to look back at Wesker, his face now very close to hers. She snapped her head back, cutting off the eye contact between the two. _

_Wesker continued, "And with it being difficult to have a relationship, these physical needs are unattended to." His voice now had a sense of slyness to it. Jill gulped, she was completely vulnerable now. Even if she said no, if Wesker wanted to, he could overpower her easily. "So in conclusion, I was thinking that we could take care of those needs. There would be no relationship. Simply just two people helping each other out. Purely physical." _

_Jill felt her stomach twist into knots. He wasn't honestly suggesting this, was he? It was so unlike him. "I …uh…" What was she going to say? She had thought about it many times, she truly wished for it too happen. But now that she was given the offer, it didn't seem like the right thing to do. In fact it seemed like the last thing she should be doing. It was too bad her body was in too much shock to do anything about it. _

_Wesker stopped her before she could respond, he flipped her around, she watched in shock as he pressed his lips against hers. Jill's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't move for several seconds, she was too confused to move. The brunette stood still as Wesker moved his jaw against hers, his body coming closer to hers. Soon the two were completely pressed together. She could feel his warmth, his heart beat against hers. He broke the kiss after several fuzzy seconds. He brought his eyes to meet hers, she could see the outline of his blue irises beneath his sunglasses. "I'll take that as a yes?" He inquired, voice low. Jill looked away for a moment before she sighed. A slow nod was managed. There was no point in trying to deny it from herself. It was something she really wanted, even if it was wrong. She couldn't deny it. She wouldn't anymore. If they were both willing, why not? As long as nobody knew, it wouldn't harm them. _

_Jill reached her hands out to grab onto Weskers hair, she pulled him towards her, lips crashing together in a heated frenzy. She felt him smirk. She drove her fingers through his hair, hoping to mess it up. Seeing him with messy hair was somehow intoxicating for Jill. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling the two closer than before. He stumbled back at bit before standing firm on the ground._

_Wesker broke the kiss once again, "Feisty."_

_Jill nodded, still too stunned to say anything. She was shocked with herself for doing this. Wesker was her captain. Oh, she hoped that she wouldn't regret it in the morning. Jill stared as Wesker brought his hands to lift up her shirt. She felt a red blush spread over her face. He seemed to take notice, now doing it as slowly as possible, a teasing smirk on his face. He threw the shirt out of reach. His lips came into contact with her collar bone. She allowed a small moan to escape her lips. She kept her hands buried in his hair, messing up even more than before. It was an interesting sight to see, Wesker with un-slicked hair. She enjoyed it. Wesker stared at her, his hands lowered to her waist, she watched as his hands skilfully undid her pants. She released her legs from their position, allowing the cargo pants to fall. She now stood in only her bra and panties. She was lucky that Wesker still had heat in his office, or else Jill would be numb. _

_Wesker looked at her as if she were a piece of meat, not that she minded. She reached out for his shirt, removing it swiftly, hands shaking with every movement. Jill bit her bottom lip, staring at Weskers body. It was near perfect, every muscle was perfectly sculpted and toned. Jill now realized that she too was looking at Wesker as if he was a piece of meat. They both stood there for a moment, ogling each other. Jill broke the staring when she reached for Weskers belt. He smirked at her. _

"_Eager, my dear?" His voice smooth, laced with amusement. _

_Jill looked at him. Yes she was eager, she had hoped for this for a very long time. "There's no point in waiting." She whisked the belt out of the loops, tossing it on the ground. "Especially if it's only physical."_

_Wesker raised an eyebrow, "I like your thinking Jill." He trailed his finger along the edges of her bra, sending tingles through Jill's body. "We're going to have some fun here."_

_Jill smirked at him, clumsily tugging down his pants. "I hope so." _

…_**..I don't really have much to say about this. In all honesty it was extremely hard for me to write this chapter, I probably screwed up sooo much, so for that I apologize. I hope it wasn't too horrible for you to read. So stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll try to get it up on time this time.  
**_


	7. So Many Days Go By

_**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I merely own this story.**_

_**Authors Note: I apologize for the last chapter, I was nervous about writing it and I honestly thought cutting it off before anything really happened still left some mystery between the two. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

A heavy sweat plagued Jill's suddenly awoken body. Her vision was blurry from sitting up so suddenly. A relieved sigh escaped her lips, she had luckily woken up before she remembered anything too vivid. Jill attempted to wipe the wetness from her forehead, only to find she had been restrained. Her arm had been handcuffed to the railing of a hospital bed. She looked around confused of her surroundings, heart racing. She seemed to be in the clinic of the facility, but why was she handcuffed to the bed?

"Mr. Wesker did it." Jill jumped at the sound of Dr. McLean's voice. "He said it was for your own good."

"How considerate of him." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. She flopped her head back into the pillow, allowing her body to relax.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Mclean held his head low, as if at a funeral. "I let you go without an escort, I had hoped you would have escaped, but Mr. Wesker came here after, he found out I had let you leave on your own. It's my fault."

Jill smiled softly at him, "It's all right. I don't blame you." Her eyes trailed off to the machine monitoring her heart. The constant beep-beep-beep unnerved her. "I should have known better than to think I could escape with Wesker so close."

He kept his head low. "There's more." Jill's ears perked up. "He knows about your rapid healing rate. We're going to perform some tests tomorrow."

Jill kept a straight face, "How did he find out?"

He pointed to the machines on Jill's right. "He noticed it on the machines. His exact words were 'Well, isn't this something.'"

That was it. She didn't know what, but she did know that something horrible was going to come out of this. There was only one thing she could do; not let Wesker see her fear. "I see."

He walked to sit in the chair adjacent to her bed. His elbows now rested in his knees as he leaned forward to speak. "I don't know where you came from, or why Mr. Wesker is insisting on keeping you here," Jill looked away, "but I do know that as your doctor, I will try to keep you as comfortable as I possibly can."

Jill placed her free hand on his, "Thank you." In the short time Jill had been there, it seemed she had managed to make an acquaintance, if not a friend. She welcomed the comfort of friendship, it helped her cope with the feeling of being completely alone here.

He smiled at her, his aged face wrinkling with the tugging at his face. He placed her hand back in her bed. "I have to go now, I'll be back later to check on you."

Jill nodded.

After he left Jill gave into weakness. She was pathetic, being stuck in this bed, unable to leave. Tomorrow Wesker would come back, she would be forced to remember their 'physical encounters'. He would notice from the redness in her cheeks, he would point it out making Jill feel like the size of an ant.

She lied there, staring at the washed out ceiling. Her thoughts wandered, it was something she did far to much. With Jill being constantly left alone her only company was the sound of her own breathing, though this time she was trapped listening to the monotone beep of the heart monitor. Jill didn't want to sleep, that was all she did. She would go to the clinic, return to her room, watch television, then sleep. It was her pathetic daily routine.

Her body seemed to continuously contradict her mind. She would think one thing, but her body would resist leaving Jill in a state of turmoil. She had come to accept this, it seemed that it was the only thing Jill could rely on to be constant.

With her body weary and exhausted, Jill gave into the sleep that had been grabbing at her for far too long.

_Empty. Nothing. Where was she? There was nothing in sight, only the dirtied ground. She could barely see anything, it all blended together. It was unsettling. _

"_Jill!" A voice. It was fuzzy. It was far away, Jill couldn't comprehend who it was. She ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the voice. She ran until she couldn't breathe. The voice called her name over and over. It rung in her ears. She could now see a figure in the distance, it called for her, it's arms outstretched. It was Chris! He had come! The brunette woman sprinted towards her partner, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Jill could now see the features of his face, he was so close. She leaped forward, hoping to be embraced by his large arms. Instead, she saw his eyes widen in disbelief and horror. She turned to find Wesker standing behind her, a triumphal smirk plastered on his face. _

_Jill felt herself being ripped away from Chris, she reached out to grab onto him. Only their fingers lightly brushed. Her body was constrained by Weskers arm, it held her in place against his own body. She squirmed in any way she could, kicking, arching her back, slamming her head against his chest. Anything to bring distance between them. Her efforts resulted in Wesker tightening his grip on her. The air squeezed out of her lungs, her vision going blurry. Jill didn't give up. _

"_Jill stop." Wesker ordered. _

_Jill stopped. Why did she stop? She didn't want to stop. She attempted to regain control of her body, she failed. What was happening? _

_Wesker huffed in victory. "Good girl Jill." He placed his hand on her face, turning it so she could face Chris, who was motionless. She could feel the cool metal of the handgun in Weskers hand against her face. "Now watch."_

_Jill watched, she tried not to. She tried to close her eyes as tight as possible. She couldn't. She felt her blood run cold. It all happened in slow motion. The clicking of the trigger dragged on, it was followed by the pounding sound that came from the gun firing. She watched the bullet leave the gun, the air parting for it. Jill stared at Chris's eyes, they were wide with fear and pain. Jill opened her mouth to scream his name, hoping he might move just in time if she did, but no sound came out. She stood there opened mouth, tears now pouring down her cheeks. _

"_Jill…" Chris whispered. It was the last thing he said before the bullet pierced his chest. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump. His body twitched on the ground, struggling to hold on for life. It pained Jill to see him like that. A pool of crimson blood began to form beneath him. It seeped into the ground, forever staining it a vibrant red. After a long breathe left his lungs, he stopped moving. Everything went silent. Jill wanted to scream, she wanted to kill Wesker. She wanted to rip that gun out of his hands and waste all the bullets on his pathetic head. She wanted to watch him scream in pain, see him feel all the grief he had caused her over the years. _

_The silence was broken. A menacing laugh erupted from behind Jill. It angered Jill even more, he had just done something that cruel and yet he was laughing. Wesker leaned in close, his lips rested on her ear, "You're mine now. You'll always be mine. No one will be able to take you away from me. I own you."_

A dream. It was all a dream. Chris was still alive and Jill was still in America. No. That wasn't right. Chris was still alive but Jill was trapped by Wesker. Yes. That was how it was. That was how it was going to be. At least Chris was safe.

Jill looked at her surroundings. They were still the same as before, a small hospital room inside the clinic, though something seemed different from before. That's right, Jill had tried to escape. Wesker had caught her, he beat her. She had managed to make her way back to the clinic on her own. No. Wesker had found her 'passed out' half way to the clinic then carried her there. She had been awake. He had carried her to the clinic, where Dr. Mclean helped her. That was what happened.

She was groggy, how long had she been out? Her entire body felt stiff. She was tired, though she was pretty sure that she had just been sleeping for a fairly long time.

Something wasn't right. Her handcuff had been on her left arm the night before, hadn't it? Now it was on her right arm. What was going on? Was she going crazy? No, she couldn't be. She must've just been really tired the night before.

She opened her mouth to speak, her voice didn't seem to be working. Her mouth was dry, she needed water. "H-h-hello?" She managed out. Her voice was raspy. What was going on?

No answer. At least not at first. Footsteps. Dr. Mclean entered the room, Styrofoam cup in hand. "Jill!" He looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "You're awake?"

Jill nodded, her neck sore. He looked different, older. Just how long had Jill been sleeping. "Can I get some water?"

He nodded hastily. "O-of course!" He disappeared out of the room, swiftly returning with a paper cup filled with water. "Here."

"Thanks." Jill took the cup with her free hand. Her arm was shaky, to the point that she spilled some of the water on herself. Jill stared at her unstable arm. Why was it so hard for her to move her arm? "What's going on?" Dr. Mclean looked away. He stayed silent for a moment, Jill continued. "Why am I in a different room? Why is it so hard for me to move my arm?"

Dr. Mclean gulped, "It's a long story. I don't know if I can tell you."

Jill raised an eyebrow, her voice low, "Why not?"

"Wesker might not want me too."

Since when did he refer to Wesker as _Wesker? _He always called him _Mr. Wesker. _"Where is he?"

Silence. "I have to go." He turned to leave, leaving Jill completely alone again.

"Wait!" She called after him. He didn't come back. She was left once again left alone to her thoughts, the familiar beeping of the heart monitor next to her still present. Why wasn't he saying anything? Something was different with him. He seemed even more scared of Wesker than before.

Jill's eyes drifted down to her now limp arm. It had an unusually pale complexion. She hadn't always been that pale, had she? No. Her skin was almost a ghostly white, almost all pigmentation was lost.

Finally, Jill had come to the conclusion that she had been out for a lot longer than just a night. The only thing she didn't understand was why?

Dr. Mclean returned twenty minutes later, his aged face now more relaxed. "I have to check your vitals."

"Where did you go?"

Silence. He merely proceeded to check her vitals. "Your pulse is steady. Your temperature seems fine, respiratory rate is normal and your blood pressure also seems normal. Overall your condition is nothing to worry about."

Jill cocked her head, "Why wouldn't my condition be fine? Did you perform the blood tests yet?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

He walked away to write something down on a nearby clipboard, completely avoiding Jill's words.

She huffed in annoyance. His sudden change in attitude was agitating. The 'previous' night, he had said he would makes things as comfortable as possible for her. What caused the change of heart?

Jill attempted to sit up completely. Her back ached at the movement. Everything ached when Jill really thought about it, everything felt stiff. When she actually really, really thought about it, Jill realized that her new wounds from Wesker were no longer present. Her skin was perfect, in a sense.

She didn't bother with asking him anything else, it seemed he wasn't going to say anything to her. She sat there, waiting for him to either leave or say something to her. He did say something.

"Wesker will be coming in soon."

Jill pursed her lips. "Great," her voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

"I figured you would be happier to see me Jill."

Jill furrowed her brow at his sudden entrance. Something was different about him. The way he held himself was different, his posture seemed more arrogant that before, as if he managed to think of himself even more highly. He stood in the doorway, starring at Jill, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" She snarled at him.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out in due time."

Jill rolled her eyes. Now she was defiantly outraged. She didn't know what was going on at all. Nobody seemed to be telling her anything. Maybe if she knew what was really going on she wouldn't be so agitated.

"All her vitals are normal, nothing is wrong." Dr. Mclean clarified.

Wesker nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. You may leave."

Dr. Mclean bowed his head slightly. He glanced at Jill, eyes full of shame. Though he didn't say it, Jill could tell he meant he was sorry.

Wesker waited for him to leave before speaking. "How're you feeling?" Small talk. That was something Wesker usually didn't do. Beating around the bush was never his style.

Jill played along anyways. "Fine." Her voice was stern, a cover up for her actual soreness. She would never let him know though.

Wesker paced across the room, hands clasped behind his back. "You're probably confused, you've figured out that something isn't right." Jill nodded. "Let's just say things are very different from the last time you woke up."

Jill dared to ask a question, "How long was I asleep for?"

Wesker turned to her, "Oh, about a year." His tone showed how amused he was with this.

Jill's eyes widened with disbelief. She couldn't have been. Could she? "A whole year!"

"That's not even the best part."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "What's the best part?" She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know.

Wesker wagged a finger at her, "All in due time my dear. we'll discuss all of this another time. Now be a good girl and wait here while I go and get something important ready."

Jill sneered at him when his back was turned. Now he was treating her as if she was a child, or a dog. What exactly was he 'getting ready'? She was getting antsy now. Being trapped in this bed was driving her crazy. The fact that she had just learned that she had been out for a whole year was a lot to take in. Had she been in a comma or something? What had happened in that year? What had she missed? Her heart sunk in a sudden realization, she had been there for a whole year, that meant that Chris had never come for her. He probably thought she was dead. Oh god, she hoped he wasn't a mess.

"Jill." Dr. Mclean walked back into her room. "I'm sorry. You deserve to at least know what happened that night. I can't tell you anymore though."

Jill nodded. Knowing at least that much would be somewhat rewarding.

"Well after you fell back asleep Wesker came in…"

_Wesker barged into the clinic, startling Dr. Mclean who was sitting at a small table, coffee in his hand. _

"_Mr. Wesker? Jill's sleeping. The tests aren't scheduled for another four hours." Dr. Mclean's voice was shaky with slight fear. _

_Wesker turned to him, "I came to make things easier on everyone. You, me and Jill here." He proceeded to pull out a syringe from his coat pocket. _

"_What are you planning on doing?" _

"_Just giving her an injection that will keep her unconscious for the next few days." _

_Dr. Mclean widened his eyes. "What? Why?"_

_He could feel Wesker narrow his eyes at him from behind the intimidating sunglasses. "It will make things easier on everyone if Jill is unconscious. She has a track record for escaping at any possible chance. Everything will go smoothly if she isn't aware what is going on." Wesker clarified. "Is that understandable?"_

_Dr. Mclean nodded. "Yes sir. I understand."_

"_Good. I will be back to perform the tests. I wish to see the results firsthand."_

_Wesker looked at Jill's sleeping face, her eyelids twitching. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her still face. "My dear foolish Jill." He whispered, not loud enough for Dr. Mclean to hear him. He pushed the syringe into her arm, her face twitched at the contact. Her eyes opened slightly. _

"_Wesker…" She murmured, obviously still asleep. He wondered what type of dream she was having, the look on her face told him she wasn't enjoying it. _

_Wesker left the clinic without a single word. _

_Dr. Mclean sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well. _

"..And that's what happened." He of course didn't say anything about Wesker brushing the hair out of her face, she most likely wouldn't want to hear that.

Jill nodded. "I see. What happened after that? What happened with my blood tests."

He shook his head, "I can't say. Wesker will tell you all of that later on."

Jill nodded again, "Well thank you for telling me that much."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Jill propped up her pillow with her free hand. Leaning back into the pillow, Jill relaxed. Even with being unconscious for a year, Jill still felt drowsy. She truly hoped Wesker would tell her what exactly happened.

_**Authors Note: **__**I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter really. I'll post it for now, though I might change it later. I'm kinda tired now so I might post a more in depth A/N later.**_


	8. I Won't Last Long

**_Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I merely own the story._**

Wesker returned several minutes later, empty handed. What exactly had he prepared. He pulled out a key, which was to Jill's handcuff. He undid it, freeing Jill from her prison.

She rubbed her wrist, looking up at Wesker, who was starring at her. He seemed to be studying her. "Thanks." Jill muttered.

Wesker ignored her thanks. "Dr. Mclean, I need you to help me help Jill walk. Her legs will be stiff."

Dr. Mclean nodded, rushing to Jill's side, who had begun to swing her legs over the edge of the bed. It took an intensive amount of effort to do such a simple action. The two men held her arms as Jill struggled to her feet. She walked forward, each step wobbly. Her entire body shaking with each movement. The hallway was different, there was no denying it now, they were defiantly in a different building now.

Jill continued down the foreign hallway, wobbly, forced to lean against Wesker for support, as she was worried how strong Dr. Mclean may have been. Soon they reached the end of the hallway, Jill, still baffled on what was really going on, stared at the new room. It was an almost completely room, only a small examining table sat in the corner with several first aid equipment. They sat Jill on the examining table.

"Are you sure we should be doing this so soon? She has only just woken up?" Dr. Mclean insisted to Wesker, the two had walked away from Jill, hoping she wouldn't hear them. She did.

"I need to test this as soon as possible, she needs to start her training. It would prove to be beneficial for all of us if you would discontinue to doubt me Dr. Mclean."

"Right, yes sir." Dr. Mclean backed into the corner of the room, leaning against the wall he quietly observed.

Wesker looked at Jill. "Jill, I need you to try and walk on your own."

Jill sat still for a moment before struggling to her feet. She stood unstable for several seconds before managing to stand steady on her own.

Wesker nodded. "Good, now I want you to walk."

Jill took a deep breath, she took a step forward. Her stumbled with her footing, almost tumbling to the ground, but she managed to stay afoot.

"Very good Jill." He unfolded his arms from behind his back. "Now walk back to the table."

Jill walked back, now confident with her steps. She sat down, curious on what Wesker had planned.

Dr. Mclean opened a small cupboard to reveal a row of identical bottles. Each of the was labelled P-30 serum. Jill felt worried, something about the name was unsettling. Dr. Mclean handed one to Wesker. Wesker grabbed a syringe that was laying next to the first aid supplies and began to prepare it.

Wesker placed his hand on Jill's neck, pushing it down, exposing her pale neck. Jill hissed under her breath. "What are you doing?" Jill inquired, her voice sharp.

"Just testing out a new drug." Wesker informed her flatly.

"What?" Jill was unable to continue, Wesker plunged the needle into her neck. She felt the contents of the small vile empty into her veins, most notably, it all seemed to head for her brain. Jill grabbed where Wesker had just injected her, her pulse intensifying with every second. "What the hell did you just inject me with?"

Wesker backed away from Jill. A curious looked piqued his features. He stayed silent. Jill turned to Dr. Mclean, his own face stared at her with anticipation.

Jill's heartbeat quickened to a near breaking point. Her body started to stiffen. She turned back to Wesker, a triumphal look plastered on his face. Her face began to relax into a expressionless mask. Jill attempted to open her mouth to speak, only to find she couldn't move. She was still. Forced to stare straight ahead at Wesker. What had just happened? Why couldn't she move? She felt trapped. Trapped inside her own body. Wesker walked back towards her, he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Jill, follow my hand with your eyes."

What? Why did he just order her to do something like that. She wasn't going to do it… Or so Jill thought. Her eyes followed his hand.

"Jill stand." Jill stood. "Jill sit." Jill sat. "Jill lie down on the examining table." Jill lied down. "Good girl."

Jill was appalled and mystified with what had just happened. He had just ordered her to do several movements. She had obeying, her body moving against it's will. He was treating her like a dog.

"Just like a dog." Wesker smirked at her, as if he knew what she had been thinking. "Don't you agree Dr. Mclean? Jill the dog?"

Jill the dog. It had a catchy ring to it, sadly.

Dr. Mclean nodded, "Yes sir. It certainly is a remarkable drug."

"Now for something more complex." Wesker walked to the opposite end of the room. "Jill run at me."

Jill ran to him, her movements choppy at first. Before long each step was smooth and floated into the next. Her body stopped several inches in front of Wesker. She wanted out.

"Interesting.." Wesker began to pace around Jill, eyeing her still body. He waved a hand in front of her eyes, causing them to twitch slightly. "Are you still in there Jill? Do you feel everything that is happening? How does it feel to be trapped inside your own body, unable to control your own actions. Completely vulnerable to _any _form of attack." His last words sent shivers down Jill's spine. Wesker noticed this, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Dr. Mclean, would you please leave."

"But I-"

Wesker cut him off, "Jill will be perfectly fine under my care. I just simply wish for you to leave," his eyes narrowed, "_now_."

Dr. Mclean nodded before exiting the room, leaving Jill alone with Wesker, completely exposed to him.

"Well Jill my dear, isn't this an interesting turn of events. I bet you're just full of questions." He sauntered towards the back of her. Pressing his torso against the curve of her back. "Are you uncomfortable Jill?"

He placed his hands on her bare, slender shoulders.

Jill's heartbeat increased to a near deathly beat. She felt it might burst from her chest, and crumple into a twitching pile on the ground. She struggled trying to regain control, something was keeping her out of that section of her brain. _Try and regain control, _a voice in her mind commanded her. She cleared her mind, an attempt to focus everything on her own body.

Her body began to twitch, sweat forming in all her pores, threatening to escape if she tried to regain control. She raised an unstable hand to clutch Weskers gloved hand. Low jagged breathes escaped her mouth, as she tried to speak. "St-stop it…" Her voice was frail, each word no more than a almost un-understandable breath. "You… ngh…. Bastard!" Her body crumpled to the ground. She began to writhe in pain, grunts and heavy breathing accompanied her as she attempted to regain control.

"Well aren't you the persistent one? I can easily prevent that. Jill stop trying to resist."

Her body struggled more, sweat now covered her pale skin. She tightened every muscle in body, it was getting harder and harder to stay in control. Jill screamed out in pain and exhaust before she stopped struggling. Her body now limp. A small crumpled body lay on the floor in front of Weskers feet. _At least I tried, _Jill thought, her mind exhausted from the strain on her body.

"Hmm. It seems that with a direct order from me, you cannot stay in control. Well, I suppose I should set some ground rules." He paced around to Jill's front, her face now pin straight. "Rule number one; you _will _do anything and everything I say. If I ask you to do something, you will do it. Rule number two; if I have directly asked somebody to order you, you will listen to them. Rule number three;" He paused, "well there isn't a third rule. Do you understand Jill?"

She nodded, against her will. She relaxed her mind, preparing for another attempt to regain control.

Wesker looked at the watch wrapped around his wrist. "Well it's been about ten minutes so far, let's see how much longer this'll last." He backed away from Jill, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Go ahead Jill, try and escape your own body."

She tried. Her body began to writhe in pain again, less severe this time. It seemed that the effect of the drug Wesker injected her with was wearing off. She struggled to her feet, the upper half of her body limp. She brought her hands to her head, grabbing locks of her hair, pulling hard. A mixture of noises came from her lips. Everything from, groans, heavy breathing, whimpers and screams could be heard. Soon, her vision began to grow blurry. Jill made a few steps forward, she swayed back and forth. A final heavy breath was emitted before she collapsed against Wesker, her hands clinging to him for support.

"I.. hhahh.. Hate you." Jill breathed, her face pressed against his leather clad chest. Her skin was covered in a moist wetness. Her final attempts to free herself had completely exhausted her. Performing such movements, after being in suspended animation for a year were too much for Jill's body. She soon blacked out, still grasping onto Wesker for support.

Wesker sighed in annoyance, "I suppose I should have waited for her to regain some of her strength first." He whisked the unconscious woman into his arms, then exited the lab room. "Dr. Mclean, I have the data I need to begin her training and adjustment to the drug P-30."

Dr. Mclean raised from his place leaning against the wall. "Sir." He pulled out a clipboard, ready to write down whatever he needed him to.

"The effects of P-30 on the test subject, Jillian Valentine, though powerful, proved to be very short lasting. Total time elapsed was fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds. Though the subject tried to resist, she was unable to continue her disobedience with a direct order from myself. A suitable way for the drug to be administered regularly must be discovered. For now, we will allow the subject to rest, before continuing any more tests, as it seems she has collapsed from too much exertion on her body."

Dr. Mclean nodded along as he scribbled down Weskers words.

The two arrived in Jill's room, Wesker laid her down on her bed, his actions gentle, as if he didn't want to injure her. Dr. Mclean picked up on this, slightly confused by his actions. He turned to Dr. Mclean.

"Dr. Mclean, very soon Excella Gionne will be returning from Italy, she will take up her position beside me. Your position will be too keep Jill healthy and content. If she is depressed it could negatively effect her reaction to P-30. I can't have any complications with this drug. I will come by to check on her regularly. You will inform me as soon as she is strong enough to start her training and take the drug without exhausting her body."

"Yes Wesker." Dr. Mclean nodded.

"Good. Now, I have to go attend to my research on my other project." With that, Wesker left the clinic.

Dr. Mclean sighed in relief, as Jill's appointed doctor, he was always swarmed by Wesker. He hovered over Jill, as he wanted to keep his 'important subject' in top condition. She had been in suspended animation for over a year, Dr. Mclean had watched over her daily to make sure any of her organs didn't fail. Wesker had been there most of the time, taking samples from her body, performing tests on her unaware body. Wesker was always talking about his 'other project'. Dr. Mclean had yet to learn what it was. All he knew, was that Jill was a crucial part in the success of it. It was her antibodies. Jill's antibodies were what Wesker had needed. It wasn't soon after that they had discovered Jill was infected with the T-virus. However, it had stayed dormant for years, only to be reactivated when she was placed in cryogenic sleep, soon after it was eradicated from her body, leaving the antibodies Wesker so desperately needed. She was lucky, if it weren't for her antibodies Jill probably wouldn't have been there. Wesker had only recently discovered P-30. She was more than lucky, she had just experienced a miracle, even if she wasn't aware of it.

Jill awoke later, only to find she was back in her hospital bed. Alone, again. Though, a file was lying on her bed.

_Subject Name: Jillian Valentine_

_D.O.B.: 1974 September 14th_

_Blood Type: B_

_Height: 172 centimetres_

_Mass: 56 kilograms_

_Time of cryogenic sleep: 1 year 24 days_

_Time Awoken: 14:45pm December 18__th__ 2008_

_Summary: With the subjects involvement with the Uroboros project, she is no longer viable for testing. However, with the discovery of the drug P-30, she may be used for another purpose. _

_Effects of P-30: The subject has shown excessive resistance to the drug. It's effects only lasted 15 minutes and 42 seconds. The subject will need to be administered regularly, for full effect to take place…_

Jill stopped reading. She didn't understand what it all meant. What was the Uroboros project? How was she involved with it?

"It was your antibodies."

Jill turned to see Dr. Mclean standing in the doorway, holding a tray of steaming soup. "My antibodies?"

"You were infected with the T-virus, no?"

Jill nodded, "Yes, but Carlos had found a cure for me."

Dr. Mclean shook his head, "The virus never disappeared, the vaccine only put it into a dormant state. When you were put into a cryogenic sleep, it was reactivated. Soon after, it was completely eradicated from your body. Powerful antibodies were left behind. Wesker took them."

Jill was puzzled, "What's the Uroboros project?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been told. All I know is that your body has such a strong resistance to virus's that you are unviable for it. In a matter of speaking, you are completely immune to almost all forms of virus's."

Jill's empty stomach dropped. As great as that was, it still unsettled her. "What exactly happened in that room? What's P-30?"

"P-30 is a drug we discovered. Once injected, it heightens the hosts instincts and gives them near superhuman strength and agility. Though all of this is at the cost of their self control. Basically, they are susceptible to a form of mind control."

Jill nodded along, still not fully understanding. It was still too much for her mind to comprehend all at once. "And it only lasts for a short time?"

"Yes, and because of your immune system, it's even shorter for you." Dr. Mclean swallowed deeply, "Wesker plans to get you a device that will administer the drug regularly."

"When?"

"As soon as you have fully regained your strength. Which will be very soon."

"How soon?"

"A matter of days maybe, a week at best. If you didn't have such a _gift, _it would be much longer."

"I see." Jill's voice was emotionless. Her face, a vacant expression, eyes glued to the pasty wall in ahead of her.

He placed the soup next to her, "I'm sorry for all this."

Jill shook her head, "Don't worry. It's not your fault."

Dr. Mclean nodded, "There's something else though, while you were in the cryogenic tank something else happened." He pulled out a small hand mirror.

Jill took it and gasped in shock. "H-how?"

"The chemicals and lack of sun completely destroyed your pigmentation. It may revert to it's previous colouring eventually, but it'll take a very long time."

"How long?"

"A year or two maybe more. You'd have a better chance just dying it."

She stared at her hair in the mirror, blonde. Jill Valentine was now blonde and ghostly pale. She looked like a zombie, the dark circles under her eyes completed the entire look. She stayed silent for a moment before erupting in a fit of giggles. She didn't know what else she could do.

"Jill?"

She continued to laugh, trying to spit out her words. "I don't know why I'm laughing." She managed to say after a few more seconds on giggles. "Maybe it's the irony?"

Dr. Mclean gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll leave you alone for a bit. There must be a lot you need to digest."

She nodded, her body still shaking from the recent fit. There wasn't much she needed to think about, really. She couldn't do anything, she was too weak and as soon as she was strong enough Wesker would have complete control over her. He would be free to use her in whatever way wanted. It was too painful for her resist him. Her entire body ached from earlier that day. Wesker was right, she was just like a dog. She would be loyal, obey his every command. He would be her master. Jill the dog.

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, I was really busy and unable to finish it on time. But here it is for this week. Enjoy. : ) Please leave a review, it really motivates me to finish things on time. **_


	9. Feeling Your Cold Dead Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I merely own this story**_.

Dr. Mclean had been right. It had only taken Jill a week to fully recover. Her strength was almost up to par. She had spent her days with Dr. Mclean building up her strength; walking, running, jumping. Everything Wesker had asked of her. The blonde was there on several occasions. He would stand in the back and observe Jill. His eyes seared into her skin. She would often lose her footing or be unable to do the simplest of task with Wesker watching her with his judgmental eyes. He stared down at her, a condescending glare plastered on his smug face as he silently wrote down notes on a clipboard.

On the seventh day, while Jill was in the middle of her rehabilitation, Wesker abruptly left. He would always stay until the end of her sessions. He would talk with Dr. Mclean, leaving Jill to cool off.

Dr. Mclean stared at the door Wesker had just exited. His face began to scrunch up into an unimpressed scowl. "Excella must be here…" He muttered under his breath.

Jill stopped from her plank stretching position on the floor. "Excella? What is she doing here?" Jill could still remember the woman she had met the previous year. She cringed at the thought of the haughty woman. Jill could only think of what she would say to her. Probably some remark on Jill's new blonde locks.

"What is Excella doing here?"

Dr. Mclean looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Excella Gionne is the head of the Africa Tricell division. She's just now returning from a business trip in America. She was meeting with a man named Irving."

"Who's Irving?" Jill asked, now piqued with interest.

Dr. Mclean shook his head gingerly, "I don't know exactly. I do know that he is an important business associate of Wesker and Excella, he may even work for Tricell." He shifted his eyes, "I heard he's a black market salesman."

"What does he sell?"

Dr. Mclean gulped, a worried expression on his aged face. "B.O.W.'s."

Jill felt her stomach twist into a knot. That was one of her most hated things to hear. The fact that people actually sold them made her cringe in hatred. Did people have no ethnics whatsoever? "Oh." It was all Jill could really say without losing her temper and harming herself in the process.

Wesker returned soon after Jill had finished her session. she had been sitting on the floor, head resting against the plain wall. He didn't acknowledge her presence when he reappeared. He only spoke with Dr. Mclean, both of their voices were hushed so that Jill would be unable to hear them. She was only able to make out a few of their words. 'Irving, here, Jill, P-30 and doses.' All of the words worried Jill. They didn't mean anything good.

Wesker turned to Jill's resting body, "Come, Jill." He ordered curtly.

She complied, obeying him seemed like the only thing Jill did these days. Whatever he asked, she would do. All that was done without the use of P-30.

Wesker led Jill to a simple meeting room in one of the higher levels. It was similar too the one back in Raccoon City, only because they were bother plain and basic. A long table sat in the middle of the room, the usual uncomfortable office chairs decorated the edges of the table. In one of those chairs sat Excella Gionne. She looked just as she had the previous year, with the exception of her changed clothing attire and differently styled hair. She still looked gorgeous beyond belief. How Wesker managed to keep focused with her around was beyond Jill. She stood to greet Wesker, opening her arms for a welcoming hug.

"Albert!" She cooed, her eyes batting.

Wesker walked towards her, "It's good to see you again Excella." He returned her hug, a hint of reluctance was in his actions. Something Jill had never seen Wesker do before, openly embrace somebody else. Jill curled her lip at the sight. Excella looked over at her, returning Jill's sneer with her own particularly nasty glare.

"Jill…" Excella muttered, her accent rolling the 'l's in her name.

Jill lowered her head in a gracious manner, "Excella."

"It's a pleasure to see you. How have _you _been?" Her eyes sharp with disgust.

Jill bit her tongue, not wanting to spark anything between the two women. "Fine, thank you."

Wesker rolled his eyes, agitated with their petty rivalry. "Irving will be arriving soon." Her glared at both of the women, "Both of you should be on your best behaviour. You especially, Jill. I predict you will be working with him in the future."

She raised an eyebrow, now interested with his words. "What do you mean?"

"I have big plans for you Jill. It's a good thing you're almost fully healed."

She stared at him for a few seconds, still confused on what he meant. Their eye contact was shortly broken by an obnoxious loud knocking at the door.

"Come in Irving." Wesker ordered. Turning to take his seat at the head of the table.

The door creaked open, revealing a lanky man. His hair cut much to high, giving the illusion that he had an unusually oversized forehead. Dark eyes looked around, unsure of himself. Overall, he looked like an oversized man-child in designer clothing. He gave them a crooked smile, revealing his perfectly white and straight teeth. Jill glanced at the briefcase he carried. Her stomach churned at what might be inside. The slender man looked at her, his thin eyebrows raised.

The blonde woman averted his gaze, the look in his eyes told her he was thinking of something lustful.

"It's nice to see you again so soon Irving." Excella cooed, her voice much to soft for her sharp facial expression. It appeared that neither Excella nor Wesker liked this man, Jill had to agree with them.

Wesker motioned for them to sit down. He stood waiting for them all to sit. It had always been in his nature to have such manners, especially when it was business related. "Please sit. We have much to discuss."

Excella was the first to sit down, she took her place next to the chair at the head of the table. Irving followed her, his eyes still followed Jill's body. She cringed at the two. She had the option to sit next to a woman she loathed or a man who disturbed her. She sighed, taking long slow strides to her seat. Wesker stared at her, his look almost angry at her for not taking her seat quicker. Jill plopped herself down into the chair, hands placed firmly in her lap, her eyes avoiding her company's eyes. Wesker took his seat at the head of the table. His hands clasped together, just as she had seen him do before back in Raccoon City.

"Were you able to get the Las Plagas samples I asked for Irving?" Wesker inquired.

Irving nodded, swinging the briefcase onto the table. The metal made a loud clang against the wooden table. He clicked it open. Inside revealed three vials surrounded by a black foam casing. Each vile looked nearly identical. "All three types of Plagas are in here. Type one, two and three." He closed the case and slid it over to Wesker.

Jill wanted to vomit, Irving had just given Wesker the Las Plagas virus. She had read about it in the Kennedy Report. The effects had shown much worse than the T-virus or G-virus.

Wesker nodded. "Good. I will have your payment ready in a short while."

"How is the Uroboros Project coming along Albert?"

"It's almost near completion," he looked down at Jill, her face still scrunched up from their transaction, "thanks to Jill here. Which brings me to my next subject. With Jill being almost completely up to par with her previous strength, she will be able to be tested on more with P-30. With our first test run it lasted roughly fifteen minutes, but she was substantially weaker then. I suggest that we fashion her a device that will regularly administer the drug into her system. How long do you think that would take for it to be designed Excella?"

Excella pursed her lips, "A few weeks perhaps, I'll have our scientists and designers start on something. Where would it be placed?"

"Somewhere that won't immobilize her in any way and won't directly affect her brain activity." He flashed Jill a dark smile, "I want her to be completely aware on what's going on."

Jill cringed at him. What had been the point in bringing Jill along? They weren't even acknowledging her presence.

"And somewhere where it can be well hidden."

Excella placed a finger to her chin and began to tap it. "The chest? That way it would be near her heart and could be pumped throughout her entire body quicker."

Wesker nodded. "Excellent. Get your researchers to get started on that immediately."

"Of course Albert."

He narrowed his eyes, "I mean now."

The woman rose to her feet. "Of course, I'll go let them know right away." She strutted away, leaving Irving almost drooling on the table.

Jill sighed in relief, one of the people she didn't like was gone, now there was only two left.

Wesker turned to Jill and Irving. "Jill, I wish for us to test out the P-30 again today. You seem to have recovered enough for us to start on your training." He turned his focus to Irving. "I want you to come and witness Jill in action. I need to see how well she reacts to requests from other people, other than myself." The blonde man rose to his feet.

Irving stood soon after, leaving Jill still sitting.

"Jill come!" Wesker barked, startling the woman.

She rose from her seat following the two men down the halls to the room she had first had the drug administered. The building was almost identical to the one in Italy. Almost every turn and door was placed the exact same as the previous building.

They soon returned to the cold empty room. Wesker typed in the code, Irving eyes watched it closely. He began to mouth it over. Jill wondered why he was trying to remember the code, there was nothing in there he would ever need. Wesker entered the room first, he instantly walked over to the table and began to prepare another dose for Jill. She stood in the doorway, her feet slowly began to back away. Irving walked ahead of her, completely unaware of her movements. Jill managed a few more steps back before Wesker stopped her.

"Irving, will you stop Jill. She's trying to make another useless escape attempt again." Wesker said, his eyes still glued to the syringe in his hands.

Irving turned and grabbed Jill's arm, dragging her back into the room. His hands were rough and callused against her skin. She wriggled her arm free backing away as far as possible.

Wesker made a deep sigh, "Will you hold her still? She's trying to make things difficult again."

Irving nodded, he began to walk towards Jill. She ducked out of his reach. He reached out for her again, but she evaded his grip once again.

"Will you hurry up?" Wesker snarled.

"I-I'm sorry. She keeps moving."

Wesker huffed in annoyance. "You really are useless."

The blonde man was suddenly upon Jill, his hand came into contact with her neck, slamming her into the nearby wall. She cried out in pain at the sudden impact, flailing her arms and legs in any possible direction. He tightened his grip on her neck, stopping her constant moving. His hand jerked her neck to the side. The needle was plunged into her neck. His grip released. She raised her hands to the spot it he had just touched. He had held her neck too many times.

Her body soon reverted back into it's emotionless state. Wesker smirked, Irving stared with interest in his eyes.

"Jill run towards Irving." Wesker ordered.

Jill ran towards Irving with ease.

"Good. Now, let's try something more complex. Walk to the middle of the room."

Jill walked towards the middle of the room.

"Jill, do a handstand."

Jill stepped forward into a perfect handstand.

"Walk."

_What? _Jill thought. She had never been able to walk on her hands before. She could do a number of physical moves and balances but walking on her hands had always been something she had never been able to master.

Her body began to move on it's own accord, each arm taking a step forward in a fluid motion.

"Stop." Wesker turned to Irving. "Tell her to do something. I want to see how she reacts to others orders."

"What do I tell her to do?"

"Anything."

"Uh… Flip over backwards into the bridge?"

Jill flipped her legs over her head into the bridge. She stood in there for several moments as Irving stared at her. Wesker nodded, mumbling something under his breath.

The blonde man turned to Irving, "Well I've seen all I need to see. You may leave now."

"What?" Irving asked.

"You don't need to be here any longer. You may leave and return to your research or whatever you're working on at the moment." He sharpened his expression, startling Irving.

"Oh, okay." He walked out of the room, leaving Jill alone with Wesker once again.

"Well Jill. Now that you're back to full strength let's see how long the serum really lasts." He stood in a defensive stance, ready for Jill to attack. "Come at me. Attack me."

Jill obeyed. She lunged at him, fists ready for action. She took a swing at his head, he dodged it with ease. Jill attempted to bring her leg up to kick him. He counterattacked by grabbing her thigh, his gloved hand clenching her leg. "Well isn't this quite familiar. Remember anything important?" Wesker taunted, his face in close. She took the opening, Jill smashed her head into Weskers. He released his grip on her leg. She swung her stable leg into his side, slightly shifting his balance.

"My, my. It seems I've been underestimating your abilities."

Jill took another swing to his face, only to find her clenched hand caught by his own.

He smirked at her, "Is that a facial expression I detect?"

Jill stopped, it seemed that in her fit of fury she had just let the drug take over.

Wesker twisted her arm back, causing her to cry out in pain, her voice a twisted yelp. "Ten minutes, forty-two seconds while you are in full strength. This really makes thing quite difficult."

Jill stumbled on her feet, not wanting to fall to the ground. She hated him. He was the worst person she had ever met. She hated what he made her do. What he did to others. Even how he manipulated Excella.

"You disgust me." Jill breathed, clutching her arm.

Wesker's face twisted into a devious smirk. "Do you really think your childish insults will offend me after all this time?"

Jill bit her lip, agitated with the fact that she didn't have any smart comeback prepared.

"Well then Jill, let's continue your training. There are some things I want to test out."

He approached her, needle in hand ready to stab her delicate skin.

-

Jill was returned to her room several hours later. She flopped onto her bed, glad to be back in her room, her body free of the drug. Wesker had pushed her much to hard that day. He had asked her to do several near impossible stunts, all of which Jill managed to complete with ease, thanks to the drug. She was unaware that she could bend in such ways or run that fast or jump that high. She couldn't help but notice that her own abilities reflected that of Weskers. She was no where near as powerful as Wesker but her body seemed enhanced, in almost everyway.

Soon after she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." It was definitely not Wesker, he never would have knocked. Jill knew it was either Dr. Mclean or another nurse on duty.

"How are you feeling Jill?"

"Fine. A little sore, nothing I can't handle."

Dr. Mclean nodded, his hands tucked behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Jill asked, curiosity now piqued.

He glanced over his shoulder, a dorky smile plastered on his aged face. He walked over to the nightstand beside Jill's bed, keeping whatever was behind his back hidden from Jill. "Close your eyes."

Jill raised an eyebrow, unsure if she should at first, but the look on his face told her that it would be okay if she did. She shut her eyes, a sudden exhaustion swept over her weary body. A small amount of shuffling was heard in Jill's ears.

"Open them."

Jill opened her eyes to see Dr. Mclean standing at the foot of her bed, an oversized Santa hat draped on his head. She turned to find a small fur tree on her night table. It was covered in small beads and tinsel. A tiny star sat on the top of it.

"Merry Christmas Jill." Dr. Mclean cheered.

Jill's eyes opened wide, she was shocked. She wasn't even aware that it had been December, let alone Christmas. Her face softened into a warm smile, small tears filling the corners of her eyes.

The elderly man called out in the hallway. "Come in guys!"

Several nurses came pouring into the room, one holding a bottle and several glasses. "Merry Christmas!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas." Jill continued her smile, the tears threatening to spill over and drench her pale cheeks.

_**I AM SO UNBEIVABLY SORRY! I had part of this written about a month ago, but then life and school got in the way of everything. D: Also during winter break I started working on a manga project, which also took a lot of my free time, but now I've gained back most of my time so I should be able to continue to update.**_


End file.
